Ancient Warriors
by HotShot14
Summary: Two New warriors have rised! Susanoomon and Amertersumon! Will they be able to defeat Lucemon?
1. The Past

Ch.1  
  
The scene settles on a group of people, six humans as they sit around a large pillar of stone with strange writing on it. An old Candlemon with a match in one hand stood in front of the group looked as though he was going to speak. "We have protected this obelisk for many years, for it tells of how ancient warriors would come to save us from the evil of Chaosmon, the ultimate virus digimon," the Candlemon explained and the group nodded.  
  
"So, we are suppose to be these legendary warriors and you actually expect us to defeat this digimon by ourselves," one of the humans asked. One girl, who looked to be the leader, nodded," it won't be an easy task but I know that we can succeed!" The elder Candlemon nodded and said," I wish you all luck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ For those who have not yet seen Digimon Season 4, its on UPN 7:30 am on the weekdays and at 10:00 am on Sundays. Please review! I know that the story line doesn't match the time line of the show, but who gives a care!? So make up whatever you want to make this fit in! I do not own digimon so no suing or flames! 


	2. Memories

Ch.2  
  
ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! The scene changes again to see four digimon being chased a larger one. One was a large red dinosaur digimon; another was a beetle, a butterfly, and one that looked like a small white teddy bear. "What are we going to do now Aldamon," the beetle digimon yelled to the red one. "I don't know Beetlemon, I just know that we need to run so that giant Sakkakumon doesn't squash us," Aldamon yelled back. The butterfly digimon, Kazemon, and the bear digimon, Kumamon, didn't waste any energy in talking.  
  
"Haha, thou should just give up thy spirits now," the large eyeball digimon, Sakkakumon, laughed in a very strong old English accent. The four jumped down into a large canyon and ran into a cave. Sakkakumon slithered down after them. Cornered in the cave, the four digimon focused. Soon Aldamon saw the clear chance to destroy Sakkakumon and was about to launch his attack when suddenly four voices screamed out, "NO!" One came from his D-tecter; the other three seem to come from his mind.  
  
"Aldamon, why didn't you attack," Beetlemon yelled and Aldamon couldn't answer. "Takuya, return the human spirit to Sakkakumon," the voice from the D-tecter, otherwise known as Ophanimon, said and Aldamon stared at it in surprise.  
  
"What! Are you crazy or something?! I can't do that," he gasped and the voice answered," you will know in time." As Aldamon pointed his de-tecter at Sakkakumon, the human spirit of steel flew out of it and was absorbed by the larger digimon. They four digimon watched in surprise as Sakkakumon slide evolved back into the digimon known as Mercuremon, the spirit of steel. He was on his knees and seemed to be short of breath. "It is time Mercuremon to remember who you were before this, to remember who you had loved," Ophanimon said," it is time." The symbol shot out of the D-tecter and hit Mercuremon right in the face. He yelled as the memories returned.  
  
Three digimon were seen, facing a larger, more menacing one. Two crumpled up forms could be seen lying on the ground in front of the three digimon. "Puny humans! Do you think that you can ever defeat me! I am Chaosmon! Lord of the Digital World," the large digimon laughed. He kept constantly changing shape, so there was no way to fully describe him. Only large glinting red eyes stared from a faceless face. The three digimon shivered not with fear, but with anger. They had watched this digimon destroy two of their other comrades and they wanted vengeance! A large digimon, though looking like a large skeleton with wings, had tears running down its face.  
  
"You fiend! You murdered my brother and you will pay with your miserable life! I am not the legendary warrior of souls for nothing," it screamed. The other digimon, a large sea serpent yelled out," you killed two of my friends, the legendary warrior of the sea forgets nothing!" The last one, a large white and blue dragon cried out," the legendary warrior of storms forgets nothing either!"  
  
Chaosmon let out a booming and haunting laugh. "They were fools to try and attack me, they paid for their foolishness with their lives. Hahaha," he taunted," now you will meet the same fate as them! Fist of Fate!" His hand raised up and streaked down. The three digimon dodged the attack and launched their own attacks.  
  
The skeletal one raised its two arms and a black ball of energy appeared between them. It yelled out," Wraith of Souls!" The sea serpent shrieked," Hydro Blaster!" Water spewed out of its mouth at a deadly speed. The large dragon roared," Lighting Needles!" White glowing needles sprayed out of this mouth. The battle was long and fierce, but the three warriors, powered by their rage and anger, finally defeated Chaosmon. "NOOOO," he screamed as he saw his fate unfold. Covered with wounds, the skeletal one raised its arms for a final attack. The large glowing black portal appeared and it screamed," Hand of the Darg!" Glowing green eyes appeared in the portal and two rotting red hands reached out. They punched right through Chaosmon and his fractal code appeared. "Vengeance has been given," the skeleton whispered as it pulled out a detector and took the code. Chaosmon's body dissolved and he vanished, never to be seen again.  
  
The three digimon suddenly collapsed out of the air and flew to the ground. Flows of data surrounded them as they returned to their human forms. Two were girls and one was a boy. They all looked to around sixteen and they were covered with wounds. Other digimon surrounded them, but one was greatly noticeable. The form of Mercuremon appeared to pick up the human who was legendary warrior of souls. The human's eyes opened and she gave a weak smile. "Well we kicked his ugly butt," she whispered as snuggled up against Mercuremon. "Thee should not move, thee is hurt badly," Mercuremon said and the girl let out a sigh.  
  
The elder Candlemon approached the girl and said," we owe you a debt that we can never repay, is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
The girl closed her eyes for a second and opened them. "I want you to find a way to help us live longer, I really have no life back in the real world, so I want to stay and help all of my friends out," she said as her voice began to get a little strained and added in a lower tone," and the one I love." She raised her gaze to Mercuremon and he gave a small smile.  
  
"It would seem that the only way to fully heal you is to put in a deep sleep," the Candlemon said," it might take you many years for you to heal."  
  
The other girl, warrior of the sea, answered this time. "I don't give a care if it takes a million years, I am so staying here," she smirked weakly. The boy, warrior of storms, nodded his agreement. Preparations were made and each of the warriors placed challenges for people who wanted to find them. Each of them was taken to their separate resting places after a brief good-bye. As the leader, the warrior of souls, was getting ready to sleep, she turned her head to Mercuremon. "I will always remember you, so never forget me," she whispered and she pressed her lips gently to his face. Mercuremon's shook as he gave her a hug and watched as her eyes closed. The Candlemon explained that Mercuremon would only know the location of the altar place of the sea. From there, people who have to find the stones of the warriors. With them, they can find each warrior.  
  
Mercuremon shook with sobs as he kneeled on the ground. "What have I done? What have I done," he whispered over and over again as he continued to sob. Aldamon looked at him with surprise while the other three looked suspicious.  
  
"What on earth is he talking about," Kazemon asked and Kumamon had the same question. "I have no idea," Beetlemon said as he stared at the sobbing Mercuremon. "You may trust him, he will led you to more powerful allies," Ophanimon said and the de-tecter's light faded. Aldamon and Beetlemon grabbed Mercuremon and flew out of the canyon to return to the top. Kazemon carried Kumamon out. Three digimon waited at the top of the canyon for them. A white digimon with a silly looking scarf around his waist was Bokomon, keeper of the book. The yellow rabbit looking one was the loveable, but dull witted Neemon. The last looked like an oversized gerbil with large ears for wings was Patamon.  
  
"Good heavens! Why didn't you destroy him," Bokomon said and Aldamon shook his head. "Ophanimon said for us not to destroy him, something about him leading us to new allies," Aldamon said. The four digimon returned to their human forms. The one wearing goggles around his head was Takuya Kanbaru, the girl was Zoe Ormoto, the large kid was JP Shibayama, and the youngest one was Tomoki Himi, or just Tommy. Takuya marched over to the still sobbing form of Mercuremon and asked," alright, what was Orphanimon saying about you." Mercuremon didn't answer for a few seconds and then he muttered something. "What was that? Speak up," Takuya said. Bokomon answered with," he said something about three ancient warriors."  
  
"Three more warriors, I thought there was only ten legendary warriors of the Digital World," Tommy said and everyone agreed.  
  
"Yes, but there were also five ancient warriors who help the Legendary Warriors defeat Lucemon, for they found out that he had been partly corrupted by an evil digimon known as Chaosmon and they defeated him," Bokomon explained  
  
Patamon curiously looked at the digimon who had originally destroyed him and flew over. "Hey Patamon! Stay away from him! He can't be trusted yet," Tommy yelled, but was surprised that when Patamon landed in front of Mercuremon, Mercuremon did nothing and didn't even seem to notice Patamon in front of him. He was still sobbing into his hands and Patamon gave him comforting pat on the arm. At Patamon's touch, Mercuremon finally did look up.  
  
"What have I done!? Will she ever forgive me, and will she ever think of me the same way," he muttered, more to himself then to the people gathered around him. His mirror face's lips were in a grimace and he seemed to struggle with something. Patamon gave him a sweet smile and said," I don't know who she is, but I sure forgive you." That statement shocked everyone, especially Mercuremon. "Thou would forgive even after what I had done to thee," he asked in shock and Patamon nodded.  
  
"Well if Patamon can trust him, I guess that we can," Zoe said and JP shrugged to show that he didn't really care. "Alright, but first we gotta what Mercuremon knows about these three warriors," Takuya said. Mercuremon stood to his full height, around six to seven feet, and held one hand to his head as he tried to remember. "Hmm, the Candlemon made it so I would only know the location of the warrior of the sea," he said. "Well, I hope that this warrior isn't anything like Ranamon," JP smirked. The people soon traveled off to find the first of the warriors. 


	3. Sea Stone

Ch.3  
  
"You mean we have to climb down there," Tommy said as he looked nervously down at the hole at the bottom of the sea cliff. "Are you sure about this," a dark haired boy asked with a bandana tied around his head. His name was Koji Minamoto and he was the warrior of light. They had met up with him after he had lost Duskmon while chasing him.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, just because I was under mind control doesn't mean I have amnesia," Mercuremon snapped.  
  
"Well I for one am not going down there, water doesn't work with me," Takuya said. Zoe and JP also said that they could not go down there. Mercuremon couldn't either since the entrance was too small for him.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves me and Koji," Tommy said. They both pulled out their D-tecters.  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!  
  
"Kumamon," yelled Tommy and Koji yelled," Lobomon!" Lobomon was a large wolf/human looking digimon. They leaped off the cliff and slipped through the hole. They found themselves in a large underwater cave. Water trickled through tiny holes and they both could hear the crashing waves. "Let's just get this over with," Lobomon said as he walked off Tommy followed him. Lobomon gave off a light that they could see with. Soon they reached the end of the cave where a huge statue of Megaseadramon was looming over an altar made of a blue rock. On the altar was a riddle.  
  
Answer this riddle and you will find what you seek. The seas are made of me! I am not earth nor am I stone. No shape at all to call my own, Not bird nor beast or flower or tree, Yet Captives live within me free!  
  
"What!? We gotta solve some riddle," Kumamon yelled, but Lobomon had a look of concentration on his face. "Hmm, not earth nor stone, it has no shape of its own, and captives live within it free," he muttered to himself. They sat there for several minutes when suddenly Lobomon snapped his fingers.  
  
"The answer is water," he said and Kumamon gave him a blank look. "Water is what the sea is made of, it is neither earth or stone, it has no shape of its own, and fish live within it, but can never get out," Lobomon explained and Kumamon nodded. Suddenly the statue above them twitched and if came to life!  
  
"I am the guardian of the seas! To gain what you seek, you must defeat me first," Megaseadramon roared," Lightning Blast!" Lighting streamed out of his horn and the two warriors just barely dodged it.  
  
"Lobo Kendo," Lobomon cried as he pulled out his lightsaber and slammed it onto the sea serpent's head. "Blizzard Blaster," Kumamon yelled as he pulled out his gun and fired a bunch of snowballs into Megaseadramon. The larger digimon, however, barely flinched and he retaliated.  
  
"We'll never beat him in our human spirits, lets go our beast spirits and maybe we might have a better chance at beating him," Lobomon said," Slide Evolution!" Lobomon changed in KendoGarurumon, a shining wolf like digimon. Kumamon said," Slide Evolution! Korikakumon!" He looked like a really big white bear with two axes.  
  
"Lupon Laser," KendoGarurumon howled as large white laser shot out of his mouth to explode against the serpent's head. "Avalanche Axes," Korikakumon roared as he threw his axes to inflict lethal damage. The big digimon gave forth of roar and returned to a statue form. A blue stone flew out of its mouth and into Korikakumon's hand. The cave suddenly began to quiver and collapse!  
  
Korikakumon yelled," LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" The two digimon raced back to the way they came in the first place.  
  
From above, the others had heard the loud sounds of battle and the loud rumbling. "What the heck is that," Takuya said just as he saw KendoGarurumon and Korikakumon burst out of the hole just as the cave collapsed within itself. The two digimon returned to their human forms and were gasping for air.  
  
"I can't believe we had to do that for this lousy thing," Tommy gasped as he waved the sea stone. He felt a hand snatched it from and him and he looked up to see Mercuremon glaring at him. "This lousy thing, as thou says, will lead us to the next stone, so watch thy tongue," Mercuremon snapped.  
  
The stone gave forth a golden arrow that pointed in a direction and the group took off again to find the next warrior.  
  
Meanwhile in the Spirit World.  
  
A shadowy figure began to stir. It twitched and uncurled. It looked up to see the group march off. It looked rather excited and raced off. It found another figure, a little shorter then itself and it poked the new figure. The shorter one stirred and looked up as well. "Hey Lance, take a look! Someone finally found my stone! Looks like they're going to find yours next," the first figure gasped.  
  
Lance looked rather excited to and he answered," We better tell Raze, Acqua." The both of them floated off to find that Raze was already up and she had her gaze fixed on Mercuremon. "Remembering old times Raze," Acqua asked and Raze heaved a sigh. "Well, take a look at it this way, at least you get to show him how much you really love him again," Lance laughed and Raze whipped around. "You take that back you egomaniac," she roared as she leaped at him. Acqua decided that it would be smart not to get involved, so she sat back and watched the two fight. 


	4. Storm Stone

Ch.4  
  
This time, the group found themselves at the foot of a monstrous mountain. "Please don't tell me we gotta climb up there," JP whimpered as he looked up at the non-seemingly height of the mountain. Mercuremon glared at him. "This is place of the warrior of storms, I suggest that the warriors of thunder and wind go up there," he stated.  
  
"Why do we have to go up there," Zoe said and then she stopped herself. "Oh yeah, JP and I are the only ones that can fly in our human spirits," she muttered.  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION!  
  
Zoe evolved into Kazemon and JP evolved into Beetlemon. They spread their wings and rapidly disappeared into the mist that hung around the peak of the mountain. They soon found themselves in a large cave with glowing stones inside. They made their way to the end where a large statue of a MegaKabuterimon loomed over a white altar. Also on the altar was another puzzling riddle.  
  
What creature can be fed all it wants, but once given water, it will die out?  
  
"Ah crap, now we have a riddle of our own to solve," Beetlemon whined and Kazemon scratched her head. They sat there for a while, wracking their brains to answer the riddle when suddenly JP sat crying," I got it!"  
  
"Well, what's the answer," Kazemon asked and Beetlemon answered," the answer is fire!" Kazemon gave him a very blank look.  
  
"Fire can be fed anything so it can burn, but if you pour water on it, you will put it out," Beetlemon explained and Kazemon nodded. Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling and they both looked up to see the statue of MegaKabuterimon come to life!  
  
"I am the guardian of storms, to gain the stone of storms, you must defeat me," it snarled as its four arms reached out to crush the two warriors.  
  
"No way I'm letting some giant bug get hold of me! Hurricane Wind," Kazemon cried as tornadoes formed at her fingertips and slammed into MegaKabuterimon. "Thunder Fist," Beetlemon yelled as electricity surrounded his fist and he punched the large digimon right in the face. The insect digimon, however, didn't even flinch!  
  
"We have to digivolve to our beast spirits," Kazemon yelled and the both of them cried," Slide Evolution!"  
  
"MetalKabuterimon!"  
  
"Zephyrmon!"  
  
Kazemon changed into a digimon that looked like a woman/bird. Three sharp talons glittered on her hands and long golden wings spread out gracefully. Beetlemon changed into a large tank/beetle digimon with a large cannon for a horn. Instead of hands, it had two laser cannons.  
  
"Hurricane Gale," Zephyrmon cried as a large windstorm tore deep into MegaKabuterimon's armor. "Electron Cannon," MetalKabuterimon roared as he aimed his cannon at the larger insect and a large blast blew out of it. MegaKabuterimon had a large gaping hole in his armor and he roared before returning to a statue. A bright yellow stone fell out of its mouth. Zephyrmon managed to grab it before a blast blew both of them right out of the cave! The shock caused the to return to their human forms and they both screamed out different things as they fell.  
  
"OH GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!," was the most common thing said.  
  
"Hey do you guys hear screaming," Tommy asked and they all looked up. Mercuremon didn't even bother, he only held out his arms just as Zoe landed right into them. JP, on the other hand, wasn't as fortunate. He accidentally landed right on Koji and Tommy. They both were lying on the ground with Xs for eyes.  
  
"Oops, sorry guys," JP said sheepishly as he stood up. Mercuremon allowed Zoe to jump down and she waved the bright yellow stone. "Hehe, I got the stone," she gloated just as Mercuremon snatched it. The stone did the same thing the first one had, an arrow appeared and pointed in direction. Once again, they were off.  
  
Meanwhile in the Spirit World.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you have to make the cave do that," the Acqua yelled at the Lance. "I just thought it would be funny," Lance shot back. "Harhar, funny!? If it wasn't for Mercuremon, that girl would have been a splattered mess on the ground," Acqua shrieked back. The two got into a heated fight while Raze sat away from them. Her gaze was fixed upon the green armored figure and she whispered," Hurry." 


	5. Soul Stone

Ch.5  
  
If the group had thought the first two places were bad, the third place was worse. It was a huge graveyard!  
  
"What a fitting place for the warrior of souls," Takuya muttered as he looked out at the dark and foggy grounds. "Can't believe we have to go in there."  
  
JP, Zoe, Tommy, Neemon, Koji, and Bokomon immediately said that they couldn't go in there for different reasons. Mercuremon and Takuya agreed to go into the graveyard themselves. "Just how are we going to know which crypt to go in," Takuya asked just as Mercuremon raised one of his mirrors. Moonlight reflected off and hit one the tombstones, causing it to move to the side, revealing a doorway. "Oh."  
  
They climbed down into the dark room and Takuya yelled," Spirit Evolution!" "Agunimon!" He used one of the gloves to light a flame so that they both could see somewhat in the pitch-black corridor. They found themselves inside a dark room with an altar made of black obsidian. The statues of Devimon and LadyDevimon loomed over them. On the altar was the most puzzling of riddles of the three.  
  
What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and then on three legs in the evening?  
  
"What!? What kind of creature walks on a different number of legs," Agunimon whined and Mercuremon smacked with a mirror.  
  
"Thy whining will not help solve the riddle, so keep thy mouth shut," he snapped. The sat, puzzling over the riddle. Agunimon blurted out all sorts of answers.  
  
"Chair!" *Wham* "Ow, that hurt!" "Then use thy head, stupid! A chair is not a living thing!" "Bear!" *SMACK* "Ouch!" "Desk!" *WHACK* "OOWWWW!!!!"  
  
After about a hundred yells of stupid answers and cries of pain, Mercuremon finally figured out the answer. Just as Agunimon was about to blurt out another answer, Mercuremon said a short sentence," the answer is man." Agunimon have him a very blank look and Mercuremon's lips twisted into a frown. "Thou humans start thy lives on four legs, or crawling. Then, thou walk on two legs as adults, then finally on three, if thee counts the cane."  
  
The room gave a shudder and the two warriors looked up to see the statues come to life. They said similar things as the first guardians and then attacked. Devimon sneered," Dark Claw!" LadyDevimon also yelled," Nightmare Wing!"  
  
Mercuremon only had to rise up one mirror and said," Generous Mirror!" The attacks were absorbed and they fired right back out, double the power, to hit their own owners. Agunimon yelled," Pyro Punch!" Balls of fire gathered around his fist and he fired them into the two dark digimon. They gave cries of pain and returned to become statues. A black stone appeared and Mercuremon managed to grab it, and he wasted no time in running out. "Hey! Wait for me," Agunimon yelled as he ran after him. The room began to collapse and they both just managed to get out. Agunimon turned back into Takuya and he was gasping for air. He looked up to see everyone gathered around. He could see Mercuremon run a finger along the glossy surface of the stone. It seemed as though he was trying to regain memories from it.  
  
"We should split up to search for each of the warriors," Zoe suggested and each of them agreed. Mercuremon, Takuya, and Bokomon would search for the warrior of souls. JP, Zoe, and Neemon would search for the warrior of storms. Finally Koji, Tommy, and Patamon would search for the warrior of the sea. Unknown to them of course, they were being watched closely.  
  
"Yes! I got that totally cute boy Koji," Acqua gloated as she floated around the two others. "Who cares, I got that chick," Lance smirked back and Acqua shot back," I think that the one named JP already likes her, your going to have some competition." The two once again got into a huge argument. Raze said nothing she only closed her eyes and dreamed of old times. She remembered the cool touch of metal against her cheek and a hand running through her hair. She could almost hear the voice whispering things into her ears and the strong arms wrapped around her to give comfort. She sighed and once again locked her gaze upon the digimon she loved. 


	6. Warrior of Sea and Storms

Ch.6  
  
"Tell me again why we are here," Kumamon asked for the hundredth time as they looked at yet other sea cave entrance. Patamon looked down at the looming hole and he gave a gulp. Lobomon held the sea stone in one hand and it was glowing brightly as though sensing that its master was near.  
  
"The stone shows that the warrior is down there, so we have to go down," Lobomon explained as he leaped up and down through the hole. Kumamon followed with Patamon close behind. This area had waves gently rolling in it and they group got splashed a few times. Not known to them, they were being watched by a rather unpleasant person.  
  
Not known to the heroes and their new ally, Cherubimon had somehow found out a way to restore the other Legendary Warriors: Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Ranamon. Ranamon now peeked at the three people that were slowly making their way down the cave. "Now what are those annoying kids up to?" she thought to herself. She shook with anger to remember how that Zoe girl had beaten her up and taken her original spirits away. Now she found out that Mercuremon was working with these kids! That was the last straw, she had not rusted up that digimon because he had been an ally, but now she had a good reason to get revenge on that pesky metal head. She giggled to herself as she followed Kumamon, Lobomon, and Patamon.  
  
The room they found themselves in was strange. A large coffin of stone with the symbol of the sea, a wave circled, marked the surface. The room was gently lit with a light blue color and the waves covered them up to their waist. A small niche was in the top of the coffin that seemed to be the same shape as the stone. Lobomon reached out and pressed the stone into the niche. Suddenly, a blinding blue light hit them all and they shielded their eyes. They opened their eyes again to see a figure emerging from the now open coffin. A beautiful girl was now standing in front of them. She had shimmering sea blue eyes that sparkled with energy, her hair was dyed a light blue, and a blue D-tecter was strapped to a belt on her waist. "Hey what is up people? My name's Acqua Oma, but you can call me Acqua," the girl giggled. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of shorts. A blue jacket was tied around her waist. "As you may already know, I'm warrior of the sea and no one beats me on the big blue ocean," Acqua said just as they heard a voice say, "is that so?"  
  
Each of them whipped around and saw the one digimon that none of them, especially Lobomon, Kumamon, and Patamon. "Ranamon!" each of them shouted. "Uh, who's the digimon that looked like some bored make up person made up," Acqua asked. *Ranamon falls over anime style with leg twitching*  
  
"How dare you insult girl!? I'll have you know that I'm legendary warrior of water and you better watch how you speak to me," Ranamon said with a stress mark throbbing at her temple. Acqua simply gave a bored look and said," whatever." Ranamon looked really steamed now and said," and no one ever insults my looks, I'm the most prettiest digimon ever."  
  
Acqua gave her one look and burst out laughing. "Girl, the only way you could ever win a beauty contest, is that all the other contestants would drop dead at the sight of you and the judges would only have enough time to live to give a score," she burst out while laughing.  
  
"How dare you, I'm going to beat some manners into you! Draining Rain," she shrieked as a rain cloud formed above her and starting raining. The other cried out as they felt the stinging water hit them, but Acqua looked rather bored.  
  
"Is that the best you got, warrior of water? You're more like the warrior of puddles, let me show you how a real warrior fights," she said as she pulled out her D-tecter. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The spirit looked like a hunched up green and blue figure clutching a trident in its hand. "Tsunamimon!" The new digimon standing among them looked strange indeed. (Think of the Deep Sea Warrior from Yu-Gi-Oh) The digimon had a faceplate that covered its entire face, a wicked looking trident in one hand, covered in green scales, and blue armor covering it. "Now lets see how you face me! Tidal Wave Strike!" Tsunamimon raised up her trident and a huge wave formed in front of her. She pointed at Ranamon and the wave streaked over. Ranamon only had time to let out a startled yell before the wave smacked right into her. "Furious Trident!" Now the Tri-bladed end of her wicked weapon glowed blue and she slashed with lighting speed. Ranamon gave a cry as she was flung backwards.  
  
"Insolent girl! I will beat you! Slide Evolution! Calmaramon!" Ranamon screamed, as she became the hideous squid beast digimon of water. "Bring it on amateur and by the way, is that you face or did a make box blow up there," Tsunamimon yelled as she charged forward. Calmaramon answered only with an anger shriek.  
  
"I hope the others aren't having these problems," Lobomon muttered as he and Kumamon joined the fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Neemon, Beetlemon, and Kazemon had just awakened the warrior of storms. The symbol of this warrior was a thunderbolt surrounded by a tornado. He was a little taller then them if they had been in their human forms, with black hair that looked a little wild and stormy gray eyes. A yellow and white D-tecter hung from his belt. He wore a white slack T-shirt and jeans. He held out his hand to the two digimon and said," Salutations, name's Lance Horishime, but just call me Lance and of course I'm warrior of storms." Just then the entire room shook and they heard someone say," Well, me finally found you kids. You won't beat me like last time."  
  
They whipped around to see Grumblemon with his large hammer at ready. "You kids cause lots trouble, but this time you won't be so lucky! Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!" The small Grumblemon turned into the giant Gigasmon, beast of earth. "Gigas Slam!" He leaped high into the air with was about to smash them to pieces with his giant fists!  
  
"Not so fast stupid," Lance cried as he pulled out his D-tecter. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The spirit of this warrior appeared to be a hunched up armored figure with widespread wings. "Hayabusamon!" The young man turned into an eagle/human digimon wearing gold and white armor. (Think of the Hayabusa Knight from Yu-Gi-Oh only with wings jutting out from under the green cape) A long sword was clutched in his hand. "Lighting Slash," the digimon cried as its sword began to sizzle with electricity and he charged at Gigasmon. The blade slashed a long line across Gigasmon's chest. "How did that feel, or does the numbness in your brain spread all through you?" Gigasmon only answered with a roar of rage. "Bring it on," Hayabusamon howled in battle lust as he charged in again. Neemon hid behind a rock while Beetlemon and Kazemon charged in as well.  
  
Meanwhile back to the sea cave. Tsunamimon was having a bit of trouble with Calmaramon. "Acid Ink," the squid digimon shrieked as the ink spewed out of her mouth. Tsunamimon managed to dodge most of it, but bits of it splattered on her armor. She watched as the acid ate partway into the armor. She gave a hiss as she dodged another attack as Calmaramon yelled "Whirlwind tempest!" The two others had changed into their beast spirits and tried to lend a hand. Patamon was hiding carefully behind a rock in the back of the cave.  
  
"Lupon Laser," KendoGarurumon howled as he attacked. "Avalanche Axes," Korikakumon roared as he threw his two axes. Calmaramon knocked the axes away and dodged the laser.  
  
"Looks like I need a change of look, Slide Evolution!" The beast spirit looked like a coiled up blue sea serpent. "SpikeSeadramon!" The human looking Tsunamimon changed into a large sea serpent. It was a dark blue, with spikes lining its back. Instead of fins, it had a cluster of spikes and blue hair streaming out behind it. (Think of the Spike Seadra from Yu-Gi-Oh, I know, I know. I just love how some of the duel monsters look like! ;)) "Hydro Blaster," it roared as the digimon sprayed out a powerful blast of water. Calmaramon gave a yelped as she was blasted right out of the cave. "CAAAALLLLLAAAABUNNNGAAA!" SpikeSeadramon roared as she charged forward. "Let's see you dodge this! Spike barrage!" The spikes on her hands began peppering Calmaramon. Calmaramon shrieked as she felt the painful barbed ends punch into her and her fractal code and spirits appeared. "Time to show who's the real girl in the gang," Tsunamimon said as she appeared to scan up the data. "Goods guys 1, bad guys ZERO!" Acqua gloated as she returned and did that cabbage patch. The others had also returned to their human forms and looked at each other. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, my D-tecter will lead us to my groups leader," she said as the map appeared.  
  
Back at the mountain, Hayabusamon had already slide evolved to StormDramon, a large blue and white dragon (like the Blue Eyes White Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh and the beast spirit looks like a hunched up blue dragon!) and was beating Gigasmon badly. "Lighting Needles!" Gigasmon was soon full of the painful needles. "Tempest Storm!" The great dragon beat his wings at great speed and a huge tornado slammed into the earth warrior and his data also appeared. Hayabusamon scanned it up. "Oh yeah! Uh huh! Who da man! I am the man!" Lance gloated as he danced around the room. "Now anyway, my de- tecter will lead us to Raze," he said as the map appeared on the D-tecter.  
  
TBC 


	7. Warrior of Souls

Ch.7  
  
Meanwhile, Mercuremon, Takuya, and Bokomon were still having a little trouble finding the warrior of souls. Especially when a bunch of fanatic digimon captures you when they think that she is some kind of digimon goddess and you are trying to steal her from them. Mercuremon and Takuya were tied up back to back in a tree while Bokomon was in a cage. They had taken the stone and placed it near the coffin and were all around it, kneeling and chanting. Takuya's back was getting very sore as it was being pressed against Mercuremon's hard armor. "Just great, now look were we are," Takuya muttered darkly as he continued to struggle.  
  
"Cease thy struggling, thou is not helping the situation," Mercuremon hissed. He was basically helpless since his two shields were firmly tied and pressed against his sides. The shaman digimon, a Shamanmon (duh) was trying to fit the stone into the niche, but it refused to go in for the hole kept moving around.  
  
"Why isn't the stone going in," Takuya muttered out of the corner of his mouth and Mercuremon answered," Raze made sure that only my hand could put the stone in. No one else can."  
  
"This girl must have really liked you," Takuya said as he gazed longingly at his D-tecter, which was being closely watched by two Goblinmon. "Got a plan to get us out?"  
  
Mercuremon didn't answer for a few seconds. Then he carefully nodded. "They have forgotten that I can teleport, wait for my signal." Takuya nodded and then Mercuremon snapped his fingers. He fizzed out and appeared next to the D-tecter. The Goblinmon, being the dull witted digimon that they were, reacted slowly. That gave Mercuremon time to slapped them with his mirrors, snatch up the D-tecter and throw it to Takuya. "Quickly! Fusion evolve!" he cried as the masses of digimon swarmed at them.  
  
"Execute now! Fusion evolution!" Aldamon!" Aldamon soared above the digimon and yelled," Atomic Inferno!" Fireballs rained down on them, causing the general panic. Mercuremon grabbed the stone back form the Shamanmon and jammed it into the niche. Black lines of energy spread from the stone and soon the whole coffin was glowing. Everyone froze and his or her gazed fixed on the coffin. Soon they could see a form emerging from it. The teenager, that looked around 17 now, had dark black eyes. Her hair was also a dark black and was worn in a simple ponytail. Her black and silver D- tecter hung from her belt and she was wearing a black and red T-shirt and blue jeans. Her skin was a slight tan. Her gaze went blearily around until they fell on Mercuremon. A soft smile lit her face as she held out her arms to him. She didn't even notice the digimon around her, bowing and chanting, as she allowed Mercuremon to embrace her.  
  
"Well isn't that nice, though a little mushy, right?" Everyone whirled around to see Arbormon. "NO WAY! I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF YOU," Aldamon yelled in surprise. "Nah, Cherubimon brought me back and he's looking for Mercuremon's head, so I think you should come peacefully, right?" Arbormon said. Mercuremon backed away, his arms still around the human. "Now drop the human and come along."  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered open as she said," I'm no normal human you excuse of a warrior, the name is Raze Kenta, and you better watch how you talk to me." She stood on her feet and her black eyes narrowed.  
  
Arbormon looked unfazed, however, and he only answered by saying," Roundhouse Punt!" His foot lashed out and Raze managed to duck, but Mercuremon wasn't so lucky. The attack hit his right in the chest and he went down with a gasp.  
  
Raze's eyes now glittered dangerously and she hissed," you're going to pay for that! Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The spirit looked like a bowed silver armored figure holding a sword in front of it. "Reavermon!" She turned into an armored figure clutching a long sword marked with runes. Long shoulder pads stretched out and upon her chest plate was the symbol of souls, a triangle with a skull in the middle. Her facemask only had a narrow slit for her eyes, which were the same like her normal eyes, but slightly bigger. Her long red cape flared out behind her and her armor was a bright sliver. Her kite shield had a skull craved into it and she glared at Arbormon. "Reaver Blade!" She swung the sword at startling speed and glowing yellow power slash shot out from it. It smacked right into Arbormon and slammed him into a rock, leaving a rather deep indent.  
  
"You think your some kind of hot shot, but your going to pay! Round House Punt!" Arbormon said as he lashed out at her. Reavermon only fizzed out and the attack hit the spot where she had been.  
  
"You call that an attack! I'll show you an attack! Justice Kick!" Reavermon appeared behind Arbormon and her leg glowed red as she gave him a powerful kick.  
  
"You little brat! Slide Evolution! Petaldramon!" The small Arbormon turned into a giant lizard like digimon made of wood. "Leaf Cyclone!" The leaves around his head began to spin very rapidly and a gust of wind blew out of both of his nostrils. (Gross!)  
  
Reavermon easily avoided the attack. "Oooo, am I suppose to be scared you over sized wooden lizard? And what kind of pathetic attack is that!? You trying to injure me with your boogers!? Take this! Reavermon slide evolution! SoulReavermon!" The beast spirit was a curled up skeleton figure with its purple wings wrapped around it and Reavermon transformed into a large skeleton creature (think of the summon skull from Yu-Gi-Oh) Long arms with wicked claws that glittered in the sunlight. A face with glowing red eyes and a face guard glared at Petaldramon. Large purple dragon like wings were flaring out. "Nightmare Blast!" The digimon swung its arms as a nasty looking spirit head appeared in SoulReavermon's hands and she shot it at Petaldramon. He gave a yowl of surprise as the blast blew him back about thirty feet. "Fury Claws!" This time the three claws on each of SoulReavermon's hands glowed red and she slashed at Petaldramon, inflicting quite a bit of damage. "And now for the final attack! Fusion evolution! SkullReavermon!" Now a larger skeletal digimon appeared. It still had SoulReavermon's body, head and wings, but with Reavermon's feet and five fingers. The fingers, however, were like razor sharp claws (think of ShadowSeraphimon's claws). "Wraith of Souls!" The black energy ball appeared in her hands and she fired it right at Petaldramon. He gave a howl and his fractal code, along with the two spirits appeared. "It's time for some purification!" SkullReavermon said as she pulled out her D-tecter and scanned up the data and spirits. Raze returned to her human form and checked on Mercuremon. Other then a large dent just above his chest mirror, he was fine.  
  
"Hey Raze!" they heard someone shout and they looked up to see the others running towards them. Acqua, Lance, and Raze each embraced each other and gave joyful greetings. Lance and Acqua also gave Mercuremon slaps on the back in greeting. "It is so good to be back and kicking," Lance yelled," do you have any idea how boring it is when you basically sleep and do nothing else!?" Acqua gave him a rather hard slap across the head. "Oww! That was uncalled for!"  
  
"Then shut that huge ego of yours up," Acqua yelled back and the two were having a stare down before Raze step in the middle. "Alright both of you chill," she said quietly and they two backed off, but still made faces at each other.  
  
"Wow, you must be some kind of leader," Takuya said and Raze shrugged. "I have always had that quality," she said back. She was now glaring at the digimon who had worshipped her like a goddess and were looking at her expectably. "You digimon better get out of my sight or I will show you the feeling of true pain. I'm going to give you three seconds, one, two." The digimon disappeared rather quickly expect for a few.  
  
"We worshipped you and protected you! You should be rewarding us," a digimon protested, but an icy glare from Raze stopped him.  
  
"You captured my friends, tied them up in a tree, endangered their lives, and you expect ME to reward you!? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat daylight into you," Raze hissed venomously as she stalked toward the digimon. The digimon gave a nervous gulped and they vanished. She gave a snort of disgust and Lance and Acqua were struggling not to burst out laughing.  
  
Bokomon, who had been freed from his cage by Mercuremon, looked rather excited. "It is a great honor to meet some of the most powerful legendary warriors in the digital world," he said as he held out his hand.  
  
"You know, not being rude or anything, but why do you guys have a Patamon with you," Lance asked and everyone glared slightly at Mercuremon. He was nervously shuffling his feet and Lance asked," Well?"  
  
"You can asked mirror boy over here," Zoe said as she glared at Mercuremon, who they could see was getting more and more uncomfortable. Raze's dark eyes scanned him with their penetrating stare and Mercuremon was forced to speak.  
  
"Patamon is what is left of the great Seraphimon, after I defeated him," Mercuremon muttered and Raze raised one eyebrow. Lance took one look at Patamon and said in great surprise," you mean this the great Seraphimon!? One of the three celestial digimon that watch over this world!" Mercuremon gave a nod and Lance shook his head. Acqua looked surprise as well but gave a shrug.  
  
"Hey Mercuremon is still my friend, just as long as he didn't do this on his own will," she said cheerfully. Raze gave one of her rare smiles and nodded.  
  
"You know, I read that there were five ancient warriors. Where are the warrior of sun and moon," Bokomon asked and Raze's smile disappeared rather suddenly. Lance, Mercuremon, and Acqua gave uneasily glances at each other and Raze. Raze seemed to be struggling to hold back tears. Bokomon looked sorry that he had asked, but the others were curious.  
  
Mercuremon gently took Raze by the shoulder and took her away from the group and they could hear him talking in soothing tones to her. "What was that all about," Tommy asked and Lance lowered his voice slightly to answer.  
  
"The warrior of sun and moon were destroyed when we fought Chaosmon, unfortunately the warrior of sun was her little brother. You would always find them together, his death nearly drove her into darkness," he whispered as his normally cheerful face turned sad. Acqua's face also saddened for the warrior of moon and sun had been good friends to her. Then her face turned back into her cheerful self as she whispered under her breath," Actually there are six of us, however, warrior of life didn't along too well with Raze since the both of them liked Mercuremon and Mercuremon favored Raze. We have no idea on where she is." After Raze had composed herself, they set off on their adventure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ooooo! So there is one more warrior, eh? Read and Review! I will skip all the episodes were they meet Kouchi and I'll just include in the next chapters. And don't forget to review! *Spoiler!* In the next chapter a brand new digimon will appear! In one of my later chapters, the warrior of sun, moon, and life will make a surprising return and two new kick butt digimon will appear as well! Stay tuned! 


	8. Reckoning

Ch.8  
  
"Alight so let me get this straight, Cherubimon turned bad against all of us and is playing Hitler with the Digital World," Lance asked and everyone in the first group nodded. Lance sighed," we should have known that he was going to turn bad. When we talked with the three angels sometimes in our sleep, we could tell that Cherubimon was starting to turn sour."  
  
Acqua nodded. "You could say that we were the neutral party of the warriors, we took no sides in the human and beast digimon wars. In our eyes, they were all the same. To bad they couldn't see what we saw." Raze said nothing, she seemed to be in her own thoughts.  
  
"Well since you guys seem to know a bit about Cherubimon, and you to Mercuremon, maybe you can tell us how we can defeat him," Zoe said, but the four shook their heads.  
  
"Cherubimon is extremely powerful, remember he was the celestial protector of wisdom of the Digital World. This evil that has gotten to him increases his powers even more. The only way we can defeat him is with a miracle," Raze said as she walked next to Mercuremon.  
  
"I don't know much either, I just know that Cherubimon has been collecting a lot of data for some reason," Kouchi said as he walked along side his twin brother. He had purified himself of evil and now fought for the side of good with the true spirits of darkness. The group soon found themselves at the Rose Morning Star. Everyone stared awestruck at the rose shaped aurora that hung over the strange flower shaped structure in the middle.  
  
"I since a great evil and yet a great good coming from that place," Raze said as she stared and also at the Fractal Code that was flowing steadily into the place. A large canyon with surrounded the building only floating rocks to get across.  
  
"It's time for the time we have been waiting for," Lance shouted as he pulled out his D-tecter. "Spirit Evolution!"  
  
"Agunimon!"  
  
"Lobomon!"  
  
"Kumamon!"  
  
"Kazemon!"  
  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
"Lowemon!"  
  
"Reavermon!"  
  
"Hayabusamon!"  
  
"Tsunamimon!"  
  
The ten warriors sprang for the building. Beetlemon carried Bokomon, Kazemon carried Patamon, and Hayabusamon carried Neemon. The others leaped carefully from rock to rock to reach the other side. Unknown to them, Cherubimon was waiting for them.  
  
"Haha, the naïve fools! They are walking straight into my web and soon nothing will stop me from gaining the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors and the Spirits of three of the Five Ancient Warriors," Cherubimon laughed as he watched them. He turned and floated down into a lower part of the room where beams of light formed a blinding cage in the center. "I will only ask one more time Ophanimon, join me and gain power that you have never had before!"  
  
"I will give you the same answer, I will never ally myself to a creature of pure evil and darkness," a melodious voice answered tinged with sadness.  
  
"As you wish, but I know you will change your mind," Cherubimon growled as he left. Ophanimon gazed after him, her gaze fill of sadness and pity.  
  
The others had already landed and looked around. It was Kumamon that spotted the strange gate. "Where on earth does this lead to? There isn't anything behind it," he asked as the others examined it.  
  
"Cherubimon is very intelligent. Do not be so quick to underestimate him," Mercuremon replied. Reavermon had been staring carefully at it when suddenly a chain with a spike ball at the end flew at her face. She barely managed to dodge it.  
  
"What the," she gasped when suddenly two digimon appeared. "Argh, I should have known! Phantomon!" The two digimon snickered as they shouted," Soul Chopper!" The blades of their lethal weapons whistled through the air. "Watch out! Don't let them catch you or they'll imprison you inside those crystals around their necks," Reavermon shouted as she ducked under a blade.  
  
"Hurricane Wind!"  
  
"Thunder Fist!"  
  
"Pyro Punch!"  
  
"Lobo Kendo!"  
  
"Frozen Tundra!"  
  
"Shadow Wheel!"  
  
"Reaver Sword!"  
  
"Lighting Slash!"  
  
"Furious Trident!"  
  
"Generous Mirror!"  
  
The warriors vainly tried to hit the two digimon, but they were too fast. Suddenly they disappeared! "Where did those slimy cowards go," Tsunamimon said in alarm when one appeared behind her and snatched her up in his cloak. The others turned at the sound of her cry but then one by one, each of them were taken until only Reavermon and Lowemon were left.  
  
"We will have to clear our minds if we want to react quicker," Lowemon said and both of them closed their eyes. The Phantomon soon appeared again and rushed the two, but Reavermon and Lowemon suddenly vanished. The two evil digimon, going much too fast, slammed into each other. Lowemon appeared and shouted," Shadow Lance!" Reavermon appeared and shouted," Reaver Blade!" They each struck their own targets.  
  
"Confused Souls of evil, be submerged in darkness and sleep! Let the shadows purify you! Fractal Code Digitize," Lowemon said as he scanned one. "Souls of evil, let the true spirits purify you! Fractal Code Digitize," Reavermon said as she scanned the other one. The others had been freed when the two Phantomon had been defeated. Suddenly the gate behind them swung open and Reavermon shouted," lets go!" They rushed into the gate and disappeared as the gates swung shut.  
  
"Haha, soon all of the Digital World's data will be in my hands and there will be no one to stop me," Cherubimon laughed as he watched the data collect into a small ball. Ophanimon who nearly wept with pity could hear his laughter.  
  
The ten warriors soon found themselves in a very strange place. Small squares of data floated around and the whole room was dark. "What kind of a place is this," Agunimon said when suddenly dark shapes began to form within the squares of data. They groaned, sneered, and reached out with dark hands to grab them. The group gave a cry of alarm and was getting ready to defend themselves. Then the loud sound of a bell rang out to them. The dark shapes gave cries of disappointment and then were gone.  
  
"You are safe now," a voice said and Agunimon shouted," Who's there!?"  
  
"I am Oryxmon, guardian of this place," the voice answered as a ram like digimon appeared in front of them. "What is this place," Reavermon asked and Oryxmon replied," this is the Chamber of Prisons; here the spirits of digimon who sacrificed themselves for Cherubimon are trapped for all time. Now if you will follow me, I will show you to Lady Ophanimon."  
  
"Sorry, but you will have to forgive us if we don't trust you," Lobomon snarled and then Patamon flew past them and landed on Oryxmon's head. "We can trust him," Patamon said in a sweet voice. "Well it's hard to argue with that," Kazemon commented. Everyone agreed and followed the ram digimon. They soon found themselves in a room made of crystal with a blinding light coming from the center. "The shining entity that you see in the center is Lady Ophanimon," Oryxmon said and everyone gasped. They could soon see an angel digimon wearing blue armor trapped within a cage with bars made of light.  
  
"I greet you children, I am glad to see that you have finally made it here. I also greet the Ancient warriors," Ophanimon said in a sad voice.  
  
"Ophanimon! We need to know what happened since the Great War and what has happened to the once pure Cherubimon," Reavermon said and Ophanimon nodded.  
  
"As you warriors know, a great war between human type and beast type digimon raged across the Digital World. That is when Lucemon appeared and peace finally took place. But then Lucemon grew mad with power and ruled over the Digital World as a dictator. That is when the ten legendary warriors rose to battle him and the five ancient warriors rose to find the source of Lucemon's corruption. The five ancient warriors managed to defeat Chaosmon, but two were destroyed in the process. With Chaosmon defeated, the Ten warriors managed to destroy Lucemon, but then vanished. Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and myself tried to bring peace to the Digital World again. Seraphimon upheld the law and order of our world. Cherubimon protected our wisdom and legends. I appreciated all life and love. However, it became clear that Cherubimon's ideas were very different from ours," Ophanimon explained.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"To honor these simplicities is absurd! Law, love, order! The Digital World is a wild place; chaos is its natural state! Something that you human type digimon will never understand," Cherubimon roared as he stormed out of the castle. Seraphimon and Ophanimon exchanged glances. *Orphanimon's voice*  
  
"Seraphimon and I decided that we should meet alone to try and figure out a way to get our ideas to agree with Cherubimon's, but when he saw the two of us talking alone, he mistook our intentions and thought that we were trying to undermine him and subvert his beliefs," Ophanimon's voice could be heard saying.  
  
"Seraphimon and his laws are only for the human type digimon! It is up to me to give the beast type digimon a new system of order," Cherubimon said to himself as he sat alone. Suddenly a dark cloud rose up and surrounded him. Cherubimon could be heard crying in pain.  
  
"Our world exploded. We were treated as traitors by Cherubimon's followers, Cherubimon convinced the beast digimon that we were the cause of all of their problems. He had become a monster of evil. He led them in a vicious campaign against the human type digimon," Ophanimon continued. Sorcerermon is seen running into the throne room. Ophanimon and Seraphimon run out to see Cherubimon's army surging at them with Cherubimon at the front with a leer on his face. An army of human digimon surged out to defend the castle. Cherubimon raised him arms and struck down the army with a blast of red and black lighting. Screams of terror and pain could be heard.  
  
"Seraphimon! From now on I am the law of this world and you are NOTHING!" Cherubimon roared this out as he hurled a bolt of red lighting at Seraphimon. Ophanimon watched in horror as the bolt struck Seraphimon fully and he collasped into her arms. She looked up to see Cherubimon appear to finish him off.  
  
"Please I will do anything you ask! Just spare his life,' Ophanimon cried as tears ran down her face.  
  
*Present Time*  
  
"Ever since then, I have been imprisoned in this castle waiting for Seraphimon to awaken," Ophanimon finished and everyone gasped. The first group could remember when they had first awakened Seraphimon and Mercuremon was thinking guiltily about how he had destroyed him.  
  
'I wish everyone could just play nice," Patamon said sadly. Kazemon asked," I wonder if all of this happened because Cherubimon liked Ophanimon?" "No way," Beetlemon replied.  
  
"Cherubimon possessed five of the ten legendary warrior spirits, with four of these spirits, he created his own band of evil warriors. But do not worry Mercuremon, you have redeemed yourself over time," Ophanimon asked and Mercuremon bowed his head. "He ordered his followers to collect the Digital World's data and his followers ruthlessly carried out his orders. They were destroying our beautiful world and causing turmoil for its inhabitants. At the rate that they were pillaging, I knew that our world would soon be destroyed. With the survival of our world hanging in the balance and I had no way of awakening the Ancient Warriors, I desperately called out to another world where Cherubimon had no power over. Only those children who were pure of heart answered my call. Your level of commitment has astounded me. I was happy to know that the other spirits of the other warriors were hidden and I led you all to them. You found them all and then Cherubimon planted his last spirit, the Spirit of Darkness, into the human Kouchi. But you were strong and managed to turn away from the darkness. Of all the tasks that you have faced, now you face the daunting task of defeating Cherubimon. You possess all then of the Legendary Warriors Spirits and you have the help of the Ancient Warriors. You are our greatest hope of conquering Cherubimon's evil," Ophanimon said and then suddenly they heard a dark laugh. Everyone looked up and around.  
  
"It's Cherubimon!" Oryxmon cried and everyone tensed. "I hear him but where is he," Hayabusamon snarled.  
  
"Haha, you fools. Why do you think I would let them into this place without destroying them, after all, I have the power to do it. The spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors are gathered here and are within my grasp. The spirits of the Ancient Warriors are an extra bonus. With them, total control of the Digital World will be mine! And it is all thanks to you, milady," Cherubimon's voice sneered and Ophanimon bowed her head. "Finally my plan will be accomplished! Let us end this," Cherubimon said as he appeared above the group. Suddenly, all of their symbols began to glow. "My spirit," Agunimon cried in alarm as the symbol of fire glowed. Each of them looked in alarm at their glowing symbols. " Bokomon what's happening," Reavermon gasped, but Bokomon and Neemon were clinging onto each other in complete terror.  
  
"Oh no," Oryxmon said and Lowemon cried," Cherubimon NO!"  
  
"At last, my evil will reign supreme!" Cherubimon cried in triumph," HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh no! What will our heroes do now! Tune in and wait for the next chapter! And don't forget to review! 


	9. Evolution Revolution!

Ch.9  
  
Cherubimon suddenly reached out and grabbed Oryxmon by his horns. "Hey! What you think your doing," Lobomon yelled as he watched Oryxmon cry in pain. "Oryxmon's usefulness has ended, his only purpose was to lead you here," Cherubimon laughed as he hurled Oryxmon away and destroyed him with a dark lighting blast.  
  
"You heartless bastard! How can you think of digimon as only pawns in a chess game," Reavermon roared as she stared with glaring eyes at Cherubimon. Lowemon was shivering with hate and also yelled," So was I just another pawn in your sick game!"  
  
"You were my most willing puppet, you would insure that my orders were carried out! You remember the digimon in the lower depths of the castle? They were digimon that I experimented with, trying to infuse them with the spirit of darkness. However, the power was too intense for them and my experiment broke them," Cherubimon growled.  
  
"How would you like some of your experiment back! Shadow Wheel," Lowemon roared as he fired his attack at Cherubimon. Cherubimon easily blocked it. "What!? Why is my attack so weak," Lowemon asked in confusion and Bokomon replied," That is because there isn't any darkness here, your powers are weakened!"  
  
"Enough of this! I will take back the spirits of darkness that I gave to you," Cherubimon sneered as he grabbed Lowemon.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Agunimon shouted as he, Lobomon, and Reavermon returned to their human forms.  
  
Fusion Evolution!  
  
"Aldamon!"  
  
"Beowolfmon!"  
  
"SkullReavermon!"  
  
The three fusion digimon appeared. Beowolfmon leaped at Cherubimon and slashed down with his twin blades. Cherubimon easily dodged the attack. Aldamon yelled," Atomic Inferno!" The two metal guns on his arms opened up and he fired off a rapid succession of fireballs. However, they hit Lowemon! Cherubimon flung Lowemon away and the others managed to catch him.  
  
"Cleansing Light!"  
  
"Wraith of Souls!"  
  
Beowolfmon and SkullReavermon fired their attacks, but Cherubimon grabbed Aldamon and used him to block their attacks. "Sorry Takuya, we were trying to hit him,' SkullReavermon yelled as Cherubimon flung Aldamon away.  
  
"This isn't looking good," Kumamon said and Patamon shouted," it's the light! Since the light is so bright your attacks got all loony! They won't work in here!"  
  
"Patamon is right! This light renders your attacks useless!" Ophanimon cried and SkullReavermon replied," Well then we better take this outside!" She flew at Cherubimon and grabbed his waist. Beowolfmon and Aldamon each grabbed an arm and SkullReavermon shouted," we'll keep him busy! You guys figure out a way to free Ophanimon!"  
  
"Atomic Inferno!"  
  
"Cleansing Light!"  
  
"Wraith of Souls!"  
  
The three warriors fired their attacks and scored hits on Cherubimon. "I have had enough of you insects," he roared as he punched them. They flew backwards with cries of pain.  
  
Meanwhile inside everyone else was trying to figure out a way to free Ophanimon. "We have to try and bend the angles of those beams of light," Bokomon said and Kumamon said," No problem. Frozen Tundra!" However, the light was too hot. Mercuremon and Beetlemon were studying the crystal walls that made up the entire room. Beetlemon smashed part of it and watched as some of the beams faded.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I found a way to free Ophanimon! Her cage is made of intensified light, so maybe if we smash the mirrors focusing the light then maybe we can get rid of the bars themselves!"  
  
"Of course! That makes since! So where do we start," Tsunamimon shouted and Mercuremon said," we should start by breaking the mirrors at the top left."  
  
Beetlemon flew up and there and smashed the mirrors. They watched as a bar of the cage vanished. "Now lets try the mirrors at the other left," Bokomon said pointing and Hayabusamon shouted," Lighting Slash!"  
  
"Now at the top left," Patamon cried and Kumamon shouted," Blizzard Blaster!" Neemon said," Let try the mirrors at the right!" Tsunamimon responded by shouting," Furious Trident!" Lowemon was using his lance to shatter other mirrors.  
  
"At last it's my turn to help," Kazemon said as she tried to ram and mirror, but only succeeded in bruising her rear end. Mercuremon nearly burst out laughing and Bokomon and Neemon covered their eyes in embarrassment. "I'm ok! Slide Evolution! Zephyrmon!" This time she said," alright lets try this Hurricane Gale!"  
  
"If you keep this up, we should free Ophanimon in no time," Tsunamimon said happily as she smashed another mirror. Meanwhile, the three- fusion digimon were still battling Cherubimon furiously.  
  
"Hand of the Darg," SkullReavermon roared as the black portal appeared and the two hands reached out to grab Cherubimon. He jumped above them and yelled," Lighting Spear!" he flung the lethal bolt of lighting and it hit SkullReavermon full power. She screamed and slammed against the wall of the castle before collapsing to the ground. Aldamon flew straight at Cherubimon, but he jumped and Aldamon's blades got stuck in the wall! He struggled to free himself and Cherubimon sneered as he roared," Lighting Spear!" Beowolfmon managed to block the bolt with his twin blades but was hurled backwards and landed on top of SkullReavermon who yelled with pain. Aldamon then freed himself and vainly tried to block the lighting bolt. Cherubimon easily flung him away and Aldamon landed on top of the other two digimon. Cherubimon laughed as he threw the spear at them. They could be heard yelling before they returned to their human forms. They were all on the ground groaning in pain. Cherubimon gave a low laugh and then raised his hands. Takuya's, Koji's, and Raze's de-tecters floated up into Cherubimon's hands. They gave shouts of surprise.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! Give us back out D-tecters," Takuya said furiously and Raze said," yeah, those aren't yours."  
  
"Fools! Do you think fairness matters to me!? All I care about is securing the spirits of the ten legendary warriors and they three ancient spirits. In my right hand, I now hold the spirits of light, Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. I also have Arbormon and Petaldramon, the wood spirits. In my other hand I now have the fire spirits, Agunimon and BurningGreymon. I also have Gigasmon of earth. I also hold the spirits of souls, Reavermon and SoulReavermon, and the copy wood spirits, which have no use to me! I now only need to collect the spirit of your friends to complete my collection," Cherubimon laughed as he absorbed the D-tecters.  
  
"You can't do that," Koji yelled and Cherubimon roared," and you think you can stop me!" He raised his hands a dark wind blew the three nearly right off the edge. Takuya went down first, but Raze managed to grab him and Koji grabbed Raze. "Hurry, we have got to help the others," Takuya said.  
  
Lowemon smashed the last mirror and said," that should do it." However, Ophanimon's cage was still there.  
  
"We need to break the beam of light that is holding the cage up," Bokomon said and Beetlemon shouted," don't worry! I'll get it." But just as he was flying up, Cherubimon smashed through a wall and smacked Beetlemon into a wall. He then blasted Beetlemon with lighting and Beetlemon returned to human form. Cherubimon sucked up JP's D-tecter and said in triumph," at last the spirits of thunder are mine!"  
  
"Are you ok JP," Zephyrmon asked in worried voice and JP replied," yeah I'm fine. Just free Ophanimon!"  
  
"JP is right! You go free Ophanimon and we'll distract Cherubimon," Hayabusamon said as he also shouted," Slide Evolution! StormDramon!"  
  
"Korikakumon!"  
  
"KaiserLeomon!"  
  
"SpikeSeadramon!"  
  
"We have to give Zephyrmon time!" StormDramon roared.  
  
"Lighting Needles!"  
  
"Frozen Arrowheads!"  
  
"Hydro Blaster!"  
  
"Ebony Blast!"  
  
Cherubimon easily dodged the attacks and he then spat out a dark beam of energy from his mouth. He snatched up their D-tecters and crowed," I now have the spirits of ice, darkness, storms, and sea! My ultimate goal is close at hand." He flew up at Zephyrmon and sneered," All I need are the water, steel, and wind spirits. You Zephyrmon have what I need. I will take the wind spirits and water spirits from you. Then I will tear that turncoat Mercuremon apart to get the steel spirits! Lighting Spear!" He hurled the bolt and suddenly Ophanimon burst out of her cage and pushed Zephyrmon away. Zephyrmon fell with a cry and returned to her human form.  
  
"Oh no! Ophanimon," Zoe cried as she could see the red line across Ophanimon's stomach.  
  
"That is enough Cherubimon! I can not allow you to have your way," Ophanimon cried and Cherubimon asked surprise," Why would you sacrifice yourself Ophanimon for these foolish beliefs!? You and Seraphimon have both risked being destroyed for peace!"  
  
"What has happened to you? You once believed in my foolish beliefs! You were full of compassion for the creatures of this world," Ophanimon said and Cherubimon said confused," Compassionate, me?"  
  
" How could you have forgotten how hard you worked for the beast digimon," Ophanimon said and Cherubimon sneered," you lie!" He spat out another beam and Ophanimon was blasted back. She gave a cry and then a lance and shield appeared in her hands. "Eden's Javelin!" A bright rainbow colored beam shot from the lance and hit Cherubimon in the face. He gave a loud cry of pain and suddenly they could see a white and gold digimon crying where Cherubimon had been.  
  
'Who's that," Neemon asked and Lance shouted in surprise," That is what the real Cherubimon looks like!" The good Cherubimon's image wavered and returned to the viral form.  
  
"Eden's Javelin," Ophanimon shouted again but this time Cherubimon managed to block the attack.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!? How can you bury this hatred," Cherubimon roared furiously.  
  
"My heart weeps for what you have become," Ophanimon said in answer.  
  
"It's your fault! You and Seraphimon pushed me away! You have made what I am now," Cherubimon snarled.  
  
"I will try and save you. With the powers that I govern, of life and love, I can save you," Ophanimon said as she tossed away her weapons. Cherubimon asked confused," you would do that for me?" He floated over to Ophanimon who placed her hands on his head. The group watched as a soft rainbow aura appeared around Cherubimon and he changed into his data form. Ophanimon then floated back, but then Cherubimon returned once again to his viral form. "What have you done," he roared and then he shouted," the D-tecters!" Ophanimon now held everyone' s D-tecters and she threw them back.  
  
"Here," she shouted as each of them grabbed their D-tecters and a bubble appeared around them. Raze, Takuya, and Koji looked in confusion and shock as everyone appeared in front of them. Raze ran worriedly to Mercuremon and hugged him.  
  
"What happened in there," Takuya asked and Zoe answered," I'm not sure." They suddenly heard Cherubimon's voice echo from the castle.  
  
"How can you do this to me," he roared furiously as he blasted Ophanimon in a rock. "He's too strong! I have no choice! Sefirot Crystals!" Shining crystal appeared in front of her and she hurled them at Cherubimon who countered by blasting a dark beam. A huge explosion took place and everyone watched as Cherubimon was hurled out and slammed into one of the floating rocks.  
  
"Is he done for," Acqua shouted and Raze shook her head. "But where is Ophanimon," Tommy yelled and suddenly Takuya's, Raze's, and Koji's D- tecters glowed.  
  
"He was too strong for me. The evil that surrounds him was more powerful then I had expected. I thank all of you for coming here and with the last of my strength, I give you your true D-tecters," Ophanimon's voice said weakly as the three's de-tecters changed. "You can defeat him if you combined your spirits into one!" Raze looked up just as she saw a digimon egg float gently away. A single tear ran down her face as she whispered," Ophanimon."  
  
"What did she mean combine our spirits into one," JP yelled as he saw with alarm that Cherubimon was stirring. Everyone was soon arguing back and forth when suddenly Raze's voice cut through.  
  
"Everyone just be quiet for a second," she shouted and everyone froze. She stared down at her D-tecters screen and watched as the face of Reavermon and SoulReavermon scrolled past. Everyone else stared at their D- tecters and watched the spirits that they had collected scroll past. Everyone soon muttered to themselves," If your feelings are one, then we can evolve even farther!"  
  
Zoe murmured," water into light." The water spirits floated out of her D-tecter and went into Koji's D-tecter. "Earth into flame," JP said softly as the human earth spirits went to Takuya. "Wood into fire," Koji said as the wood spirits went to Takuya. Mercuremon raised his hand and a copy of his own spirits went to Koji. "Storm into souls," Lance said as Raze took the storm spirits. "Sea into souls," Acqua murmured. Mercuremon dissolved into data and was absorbed by Raze's D-tecter.  
  
"We have all ten of the legendary warriors' spirits with us and most of the ancient spirits," Raze, Koji, and Takuya said at the same time. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon stifled their screams as they saw Cherubimon awaken and turn his attention to the group. "Wind into fire! Ice into fire," Zoe and Tommy shouted.  
  
"Thunder into light! Darkness into light," JP and Kouchi shouted. Their D-tecters glowed with a rainbow colored light.  
  
"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!"  
  
"EmperorGreymon!"  
  
"MagnaGarurumon!"  
  
"MetalAngelicmon!"  
  
Takuya turned into a tall and intimidating armored dragon figure with a bright sword on his back. Koji turned into a slim and tall armored wolf/human like digimon with a large laser gun on one hand and a rocket launcher on the other. Raze turned into an angel like digimon who looked slightly like Orphanimon. Only six steel colored metal wings that curved upward were on her back. Her face also had the half faceplate with the gold cross on it. Her armor was silver with gold lining and her dark black hair streamed out from under her helmet. "Are you ready for this," the newly made MagnaGarurumon howled and EmperorGreymon laughed. Cherubimon was rushing at them, but he now stopped in amazement. "We were born ready," MetalAngelicmon said in an echoing voice that sounded like Raze's on voice and was tinged with amusement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ All right! Now things are getting good! Tune in and wait for the next chapter! And don't forget to review! 


	10. Ice Ice Baby

Ch.10  
  
Three tall digimon stared with hatred at the large dark digimon that stood before them. Cherubimon sneered. "Celebrate when you can, for I will destroy you and take your spirits," he laughed.  
  
"You're a fool Cherubimon," EmperorGreymon shouted.  
  
"What!" Cherubimon roared. "You think that you will rule over the Digital World by yourself, but you will destroy it instead," MetalAngelicmon said angrily.  
  
"Your selfishness will be your downfall, but thankfully with our friends and Ophanimon's power backing us, we will defeat you," MagnaGarurumon said.  
  
"You will pay for that insult you whelps! Storm of Judgement!" Cherubimon raised his arms as the streaks of red lighting rained down. The three digimon easily dodged the attack, but one bolt nearly fried the group on the roof!  
  
"Uh, guys! That was a little too close for comfort," Acqua shrieked as she looked at the gaping hole where the bolt had stuck.  
  
"Takuya! Take the others to safety! Koji and I will take care of Cherubimon," MetalAngelicmon shouted and EmperorGreymon answered," Right." He flew off and Cherubimon sneered as he watched. He opened his mouth and let loose a blast of energy. Just as it was about to hit EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon jumped into front of it. Cherubimon laughed for he thought that MagnaGarurumon was destroyed, but then his eyes widened as the smoke cleared. MagnaGarurumon smirked as he emerged from the smoke unscratched.  
  
"Don't be so quick to gloat, with your friend gone, it will be easy to destroy you both," he smirked but then a voice shouted," Purified Javelin!" A bright white javelin streaked through the air and sliced a thin cut across Cherubimon's wrist. MetalAngelicmon smirked as she watched Cherubimon roaring in pain. He spun around and roared," Lighting Spear!"  
  
"MetalAngelicmon's smirk remained in place as she shouted," Purified Reflection!" A shining sliver crest shield appeared with a mirror like surface and she held it in front of her. The shield absorbed the red bolt and it shot out as a white bolt and struck Cherubimon.  
  
"You guys should be safe up here," EmperorGreymon said as his friends climbed down.  
  
"Just be careful Takuya," Lance said as EmperorGreymon answered," I'll do my best, which as we all know is awesome!" As he flew off Tommy shouted," Give him one hit for me." Bokomon said," and two hits for me." EmperorGreymon got back to see that Cherubimon was still there.  
  
"What, haven't you guys already beaten him," he asked in surprise and MagnaGarurumon said," not quite." Cherubimon at that moment spat out another blast of energy.  
  
"And that's why!" MetalAngelicmon shouted as the three of them managed to dodge the attack.  
  
Meanwhile on top of the roof, everyone was worriedly watching the explosions taking place down below. Lance and Acqua were greatly worried because they knew that MetalAngelicmon was really two people, Raze and Mercuremon. Bokomon and Neemon were playing cheerleader until they heard EmperorGreymon shout," Trying to concentrate here!" Kouchi thought, "I should be fighting. I have to do some good to make up for all the evil that I have down." Zoe noticed that Kouchi was in deep thought and made a mental note to ask him about it.  
  
"You will perish before no matter how powerful you are! Lighting Spear!" Cherubimon yelled as he hurled yet another bolt at them. The three easily dodged it.  
  
"Actually, perishing is your job! Dragon Fire Crossbow," EmperorGreymon shouted as he pulled out his sword and it transformed into a crossbow. A beam of fire shot out of it and slammed into Cherubimon who gave a roar.  
  
"Magna Missiles!" MagnaGarurumon shouted as Cherubimon reeled back in pain. "Barrel Blast! Magna Rockets!" Cherubimon opened his eyes to find that now MagnaGarurumon was now in front of him. A huge blast echoed and MagnaGarurumon flipped backwards without his armor and landed on EmperorGreymon's shoulder. Cherubimon was hurled backwards into the wall of the castle.  
  
"Do you think we got him," MetalAngelicmon asked and they heard Cherubimon's voice roar," Never!"  
  
"Good, cause we're ready to fight some more," EmperorGreymon shouted as the three of them landed a good few feet in front of Cherubimon.  
  
He pulled himself out of the rubble and roared at them. " You are done for! Storm of Judgment!" The bolts rained down yet again.  
  
"We're going to get fried if we stay here," JP shouted and Bokomon replied," Actually, you can notice that Cherubimon's attacks are unfocused like he's fighting scared, we might actually safer then we have ever been!" At that moment, however, a bolt nearly struck him.  
  
"Good shot, that is if you trying to hit us," MetalAngelicmon smirked as the three of them stood unharmed from the attack.  
  
"This is incomprehensible! My attack should have annihilated you," Cherubimon roared in rage.  
  
"Admit it Cherubimon! We're too powerful for you," EmperorGreymon shouted.  
  
" You haven't even figured out our secret weapon yet. Your powerful, that is true, but you're all alone. We have our friends by our side," MagnaGarurumon explained in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't be fools! Your power only comes from the spirits and Ophanimon's essence! I will crush you! Storm of," Cherubimon snarled in anger as he readied his attack.  
  
"Star Burst Attack," MagnaGarurumon howled as he streaked forward and struck Cherubimon a painful blow.  
  
"Heaven's Judgement," MetalAngelicmon yelled as her silver lance appeared in her hand and lighting streaked down to collect on the tip. She then pointed it at Cherubimon and a huge lighting spear shot out and hurled him backwards.  
  
"Pyro Dragons," EmperorGreymon roared as he slammed his sword into the ground. A pinwheel of fire appeared around his. Each of the lines then rose up to reveal that they were dragonheads! A lump appeared beneath the warrior of fire and he leaped up to reveal an even bigger head! The heads reared up and streaked at Cherubimon. He gave a howl and disappeared in a cloud of dust. The others yelled in terror as the castle wobbled dangerously.  
  
"Cherubimon," EmperorGreymon yelled and MagnaGarurumon prevented him from charging forward.  
  
"No Takuya! We have to save the others," he yelled. They flew up to where they had placed the group. Lance and Acqua leaped into MetalAngelicmon's arms. The others, except Kouchi, were already in EmperorGreymon's arms. Kouchi charged forward when the ground beneath him collasped! He gasped and began to fall before an arm grabbed his. He looked up to the see the narrow face of MagnaGarurumon. They soon were all in the air looking down at the collapsing castle.  
  
"You think Cherubimon has been defeated," Lance asked and MetalAngelicmon shook her head.  
  
"It's never that easy," she said when Tommy suddenly shouted," Look out!" A great blast of smoke slammed into them.  
  
Patamon could be seen on the ground coughing from the smoke when suddenly Takuya burst out from the rubble. "Ow my head, that's the only part of me that isn't hurting." He looked up to see the others dusting themselves, except that a shaky Raze was being held up by Mercuremon, and Neemon was stuck up on a pillar of rock. "Everyone alright?"  
  
"Yup," Koji said as he readjusted his bandana.  
  
"What about me," Neemon whined and everyone laughed as they watched Patamon attempt to free Neemon. No one noticed the small fire that sprouted from a hole and suddenly ice began to grow from it. A pair of red eyes stared at the laughing group and a voice said," ah! Fresh meat!"  
  
"So how are we going to return your spirits," Takuya asked just as the D-tecters lit up and the spirits came flying out and went back to their owners.  
  
"So, where do you think Cherubimon is," Lance ask as he dusted the last bit of dirt on his shirt.  
  
"Probably off somewhere licking his wounds and maybe his ego," JP smirked as everyone laughed again except for Kouchi. His thoughts were interrupted as Zoe stood in front of him.  
  
"Looks to me like you got a lot on your mind," she asked and he sighed. "Ah come on, were all friends here right?" Kouchi got a determined look on his face and approached Koji. Everyone stared, including Lance who had been bothering Raze until Mercuremon threatened to bean him with one of his shields, as Kouchi asked," Um, Koji?"  
  
"Yeah," Koji asked curious and Kouchi answered," what I wanted to say was."  
  
"Yeah, go on," Koji pushed and as Kouchi was about to answer, Patamon's scream shot through the air.  
  
"What are you screaming about," JP yelled, as Patamon was perched on his head screaming.  
  
"Something's coming!" Patamon yelled and everyone gasped," Cherubimon!?"  
  
Raze, suddenly alert, shouted," beneath us!" Everyone looked down as they saw ice beginning to spread. Lance and JP fell over as a pillar of ice sprang beneath their feet, it was the same with Raze, Koji, and Takuya. They landed some feet away and a large shadow fell over them. They looked up to see a white devil looking digimon. "IceDevimon!"  
  
"Did Cherubimon send you to finish us off," Takuya yelled.  
  
"Cherubimon? Ha, I wouldn't compare myself to that weakling," IceDevimon sneered  
  
"Oh great not him again," Acqua shouted as she looked at him and Lance nodded.  
  
"What!? What's the big deal about him," Tommy asked panicked as IceDevimon laughed at them.  
  
"Oh trust us, you really don't want to know," Mercuremon, Raze, Lance, Acqua, and Bokomon said at the same time.  
  
"Come on what!" JP insisted and Raze glared at him.  
  
"If you really want to know, IceDevimon went on a rampage long ago, destroying digimon and eating all the data me could get his hands on. He was finally captured and since he was too powerful even for Cherubimon to control, he was sentenced to imprisonment without end. Now are you happy Mr. PushyPants," Bokomon said.  
  
"You guys are humans are you not," IceDevimon asked and Koji shot back," yeah, so what!"  
  
"Hold your tongue little creature, I just want to express my gratitude to those who freed me from that tiresome prison," IceDevimon laughed.  
  
"Well, your welcome," Neemon said and everyone glared at him. "Oops."  
  
"You know, I never knew humans could turn into digimon. Do you have tasty data like those others? Yummy," IceDevimon said as he licked his lips.  
  
Meanwhile the gears in Raze's head were ticking when she realized something.  
  
"The data of those digimon that Cherubimon destroyed was so sweet," IceDevimon continued.  
  
"So are you telling us that it was you, who destroyed those digimon," Raze shouted as her hand strayed toward her D-tecter.  
  
"You betcha, and now I have a gift for those who freed me," IceDevimon smirked as three beams of ice shot from his finger and hit Raze's, Takuya's, and Koji's D-tecters. They could only watch in shock as their D-tecters froze!  
  
"Hey! You call this a gift," Takuya yelled as he struggled to thaw his D-tecter.  
  
"You three are powerful, so this guarantees that we get a good fight after these distractions have been eliminated," IceDevimon said as his gaze went to the others.  
  
"Listen, the only person around here who's going to get eliminated is you," Zoe said as she pulled out her D-tecter. "Spirit Evolution!"  
  
"Kazemon!"  
  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
"Kumamon!"  
  
"Lowemon!"  
  
"Tsunamimon!"  
  
"Hayabusamon!"  
  
"Lets get this goon you guys," Hayabusamon yelled as he charged forward.  
  
"Thunder Fist!"  
  
"Hurricane Wind!"  
  
"Shadow Wheel!"  
  
"Tidal Wave Strike!"  
  
"Lighting Slash!"  
  
IceDevimon easily avoided the attacks and as Kumamon shouted," Frozen Tundra!" he grabbed Kumamon and licked him!  
  
"Eww! That guy is nasty," Tsunamimon yelped.  
  
"Tommy," Kazemon shouted as she rushed forward to help, but IceDevimon caught her.  
  
"Your look of fear makes you look so much prettier," he sneered as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Let them go," Mercuremon shouted from where he had been forced to stand for he had little offensive abilities in his human spirit.  
  
"As you wish," IceDevimon snickered as he released both Kumamon and Kazemon. "Now, how to make your suffering longer? Ah! I know! Trust me your going to love this." He flapped his wings and the group shielded their eyes from the stinging wind." Beetlemon, Kazemon, Tsunamimon, and Hayabusamon soon discovered that they were frozen from the waist down and were stuck! "Now I can destroy one by one and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"Crystal Breeze!"  
  
"Shadow Lance!"  
  
IceDevimon dodged the attacks of Kumamon and Lowemon and shouted to them," very well then, if that's the way you want it! Let us begin your beautiful destruction!"  
  
"Come on down and fight," Lowemon shouted back and IceDevimon shook his head.  
  
"I got a better idea, you come to me," he sneered back.  
  
"Right," the three unfrozen replied.  
  
Slide Evolution!  
  
"KaiserLeomon!"  
  
"Korikakumon!"  
  
"Sakkakumon!"  
  
"We must stop him now," Korikakumon roared as he jumped into the air. "Avalanche Axes!" IceDevimon easily avoided the attack.  
  
"Ebony Blast!"  
  
KaiserLeomon's was blocked. Sakkakumon fired off a combination of attacks, but that failed too.  
  
"This is no fun at all, your attacks are boring me," IceDevimon yawned when he looked down and suddenly grinned. He flew down to where Raze, Koji, and Takuya were still struggling to try and thaw out their D- tecters. They yelled in surprise when IceDevimon grabbed them and held one of his claws close to them. Sakkakumon, Korikakumon, and KaiserLeomon froze. "Ha, I knew you were the kind that wouldn't attack if their friends would get hurt. So I propose a little game. Let's see how much cold these guys can handle and how much you are willing to let them freeze." IceDevimon placed them on the ground and a blue bubble surrounded them.  
  
"Fight you coward," Kazemon yelled from where she and Beetlemon where still stuck.  
  
"Coward? A coward runs from pain, but I embrace it," IceDevimon snickered as he smacked away the others.  
  
"You let us out and we'll give you a real fight," Takuya yelled and IceDevimon smirked back," Oh, you already have a fight." Koji noticed the tendrils of ice that were creeping up on them and he pushed Takuya away. Raze noticed too late and the ice snagged her, Koji snagged as well. They yelled in pain as the grip of the ice tightened.  
  
"Koji," KaiserLeomon moaned as he watched his twin brother being in great pain.  
  
"Raze," Sakkakumon muttered as he watched his beloved yelling in agony.  
  
"What a beautiful sound. That's what you get for trying to save your friends," IceDevimon grinned as he watched the two yell. Suddenly a voice roared," Ebony Blast!" Another shouted," Atomic Inferno!" IceDevimon didn't even flinch as the attacks hit him in the back. He turned to see that KaiserLeomon was glowing a furious purple while Sakkakumon was glowing an icy gray.  
  
"Let's see how you face me," KaiserLeomon snarled as he sprang for IceDevimon. IceDevimon jumped aside and KaiserLeomon slammed head on into the ice bubble. Raze and Koji fell weakly to the ground while Takuya looked over them worriedly. Raze managed to get on her knees, but Takuya had to help Koji up.  
  
"I hope that your ready for the fight that is to come, for it's going to be your last," IceDevimon laughed as he glowed black.  
  
"We have to fight," Takuya yelled but Raze shook her head.  
  
"We'll only be in the way," Koji muttered," we have to get out of here." Takuya managed to drag him to safely while Raze basically had to crawl.  
  
KaiserLeomon had jumped for IceDevimon again, but IceDevimon created a whirlwind of ice and the group could see the shadows of the two battling inside. It didn't take long before KaiserLeomon was hurled out. IceDevimon smirked as he watched KaiserLeomon struggle to get to his feet.  
  
"KaiserLeomon," Korikakumon said worriedly, but KaiserLeomon shook him off.  
  
"Free the others," he snarled.  
  
"But," Korikakumon was about to argue until KaiserLeomon shouted," Now!" Korikakumon nodded and walked off to free the four who had been frozen. IceDevimon reached out to stop him, but suddenly Sakkakumon wrapped around him like a strange snake and began to squeeze. IceDevimon struggled to free himself, but Sakkakumon refused to let go. The others had been freed by now and had evolved to their beast spirits. Korikakumon let loose a breath of ice while SpikeSeadramon and Zephyrmon strengthened the ice. SpikeSeadramon shot froth water that wrapped around the ice breath while Zephyrmon whirled around and caused the small breath to get larger. Sakkakumon released his grip on IceDevimon.  
  
"You think that cold is going to stop me," IceDevimon smirked as he watched the ice spread around him, suddenly he noticed MetalKabuterimon and StormDragamon standing in front of him. "No way!"  
  
"Think this might stop you? Electron Cannon," MetalKabuterimon roared and StormDragamon roared," Lighting Needles." Red cracks began to form all over IceDevimon.  
  
"No way! I'm cracking up," he howled in fear.  
  
"Dark Master," KaiserLeomon howled as he rushed forward covered in a shadow in the shape of a lion and he punched right through IceDevimon. IceDevimon yelled as his fractal code appeared. KaiserLeomon slide evolved back into Lowemon. "IceDevimon, your evil data has been long in need of this purification! Fractal Code Digitize!" He scanned up IceDevimon's code and then collasped in exhaustion.  
  
"Well, I have to saw after that Kouchi, you are definitely one of us. You to Mercuremon," Takuya grinned.  
  
"Yeah, welcome to the party," Korikakumon added and suddenly a wind blew across them. They cried out as the stinging sand hit their eyes.  
  
"Hey what's that," StormDragamon suddenly roared pointing with one claw. They saw the top of the castle floating in the distance and they watched as it burst and changed. They could hear a rather familiar laughing echoing from it.  
  
"I'll give you guys three guesses," MetalKabuterimon said darkly as he looked at it.  
  
"I just need one, it isn't over yet guys," Takuya shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOOOO! What will our heroes do next? Note, about that thing that the two "dead" warriors will return in another fic, I decided that they will return in this fic and MetalAngelicmon will get a new makeover. I can't write another chapter of course until I see the next episode! *Kicks TV* Anyway, please read and review! 


	11. Author Notes

Hi people! It's just me again! I am going to answer some of the questions that you had for a fic so here they are:  
  
Raze's name is pronounced in the Japanese way I have no idea who Mercuremon was before he got the steel spirits, I just put it in a way that the Legendary Warriors could spilt up into their two spirits For those who want an idea on how the digimon look like, just find a Yu-Gi- Oh website that has pictures of duel monsters and look at the ones that I mentioned Darg is sort of like a demon kind of thing  
  
Well, that's all for now! Remember, just be patient, I need to see more episodes before I can write anymore! 


	12. Author Notes

Hey! It's me again my loyal readers! Just saying that I have made a few changes to my story, I'm adding a new warrior to the group! I would like to say thanks to LadyApocalymon for giving me some inspiration! She is being included in my story as the new Warrior of Life! We are both huge Mercuremon fans, so there will be tension between my character and hers. Of course, it will be me who is the lucky girl to get him. *Laughs Evilly* If any of you want information regarding my fan fic, please send me an email and I will send pics of the Yugioh cards that my digimon are based off! Or you could as LadyApocalymon herself for she has some of the pics to! That's all for now and don't forget to review! 


	13. Cerubimonmania!

Ch.11  
  
"Oooo! Look at all the pretty floating thingys!," Neemon said as he pointed up at the rocks that were still rotating around the strange object in the sky.  
  
"You nitwit! Those aren't floating thingys," Bokomon yelled as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Then what are they," Neemon persisted?  
  
"Uh, I really don't know, but floating thingys don't glow," Bokomon said as the rocks began to glow a bright white.  
  
"Whatever it is, it won't be good for us," Raze said as she gazed up darkly at the spinning rocks. "Cherubimon is back, I can sense him!"  
  
"Oh man, I thought we were rid of him the first time," Stormdragamon growled and SpikeSeadramon nodded. "Hold on! Look!" He pointed with his tail as everyone watched strings of data start streaming into the glowing rocks.  
  
"Whatever he's doing, he sure is collecting a lot of data," Takuya said in alarm. Raze frowned.  
  
"I say we stop him before he finishes whatever he's doing," Koji growled as he pulled out his D-tector.  
  
"Hold, thou wouldst be foolish to rush into battle," Mercuremon said as he placed a hand on Koji's shoulder. Raze nodded.  
  
"Looks like the three of us are going to be the ones to fight him," she said as she gave a small smile.  
  
"Yeah! And we'll root you all the way," JP smirked as he turned back in his human form from MetalKabuterimon.  
  
"You guys really mean it? You won't mind staying behind," Raze said surprised as Lance smirked.  
  
"Well duh! EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, and MetalAngelicmon are the only ones strong enough to battle that oversized rabbit," he continued with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Besides if you guys lose, you'll have to deal with me," JP added as he draped his arms over their shoulders.  
  
"If you guys win, I'll make a really yummy dinner for you," Patamon commented.  
  
"I have to contribute something to! I know, if you guys win, I'll let Takuya and Koji take me out on a date," Zoe said as JP face vaulted.  
  
"I'll you two really big kisses on the cheeks," Tommy said as he puckered up his lips.  
  
"Uh, that's just plain wrong," Takuya and Koji said at the same time while Mercuremon scowled.  
  
"The only who gets to kiss Raze is me," he muttered under his breathe as Raze grinned.  
  
"I'll knit you three matching scarf belts to look just like mine," Bokomon said and Raze said hurriedly," Oh no Bokomon! You really don't have to do that!"  
  
"Before you go, I want to say something," Kouchi said as he walked up to Koji. "I believe in you, brother." Koji gave a nod while Raze's thoughts turned back to the time when another had said the almost same words to her.  
  
"Now, let's stop yakking and get moving," Takuya yelled as everyone yanked out their D-tectors.  
  
*Unity Execute! *  
  
EmperorGreymon!  
  
MagnaGarurumon!  
  
MetalAngelicmon!  
  
The three great digimon took off to bring peace once again to the Digital World while their friends cheered them on.  
  
"Ha, the naïve fools! They proved to be quite irritating, but thanks to them, I will have all that I need," Cherubimon chuckled as he kept his gaze upon the data that was being compressed into a small ball. "Soon, their spirits will be mine! Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
MetalAngelicmon looked up where she had been hovering to notice that the rocks had stopped glowing. "I think he knows that we're here," she said to her comrades who were standing on some rocks.  
  
"Well, that means it might make our job harder," EmperorGreymon said back as they all suddenly heard evil laughter echoing from the floating mass. They all could see now Cherubimon was looking at them with a leer on his face.  
  
"Fools! Did you really think you would be able to defeat me! Do you know what this is," he laughed as he held up the glowing white ball.  
  
"That's the data that he has been collecting," MetalAngelicmon yelled in surprise.  
  
"That's right! And do you know what I am going to do with it," he snickered and the three shook their heads. "I'm gong to make it a part of me! And I will be invincible once I do!" He held the ball up to his forehead where it was sucked in and he roared in triumph.  
  
"Sorry, but this party has been canceled! Heaven's Judgment," MetalAngelicmon yelled as she launched her attack.  
  
"Magna Missiles!"  
  
The two attacks streaked at Cherubimon but he dodged him with ease. "What!?" MetalAngelicmon gasped," He's getting faster!"  
  
Cherubimon chuckled as he roared," Storm of Judgment!" MagnaGarurumon just barely managed to dodge the attacks. "If that is what you wish! Lightning Spear!" A larger then normal red bolt of lightning appeared in Cherubimon's hands as he launched it at EmperorGreymon who easily knocked it away with his sword.  
  
MagnaGarurumon launched his attack again. "Magna Rockets!" Cherubimon once again dodged them. "We need to get closer! EmperorGreymon! Cover our backs!"  
  
EmperorGreymon nodded as he began to spin his sword rapidly. MagnaGarurumon and MetalAngelicmon rushed to face to still smirking Cherubimon.  
  
"Magna Rockets!"  
  
"Sefirot Crystal Daggers!"  
  
MagnaGarurumon launched his rockets while glowing white daggers appeared in front of MetalAngelicmon's hands. Cherubimon once again easily dodged them.  
  
"I just need more power," EmperorGreymon grunted as he continued to spin his sword. MagnaGarurumon and MetalAngelicmon had managed to pin Cherubimon against a rock and launched their attacks. He roared in panic as the rock shattered beneath their ferocious attacks.  
  
"Yes! Dragon Fire Crossbow," EmperorGreymon roared as he launched the bolt of fire at Cherubimon who was swallowed up by the large flame. The three cheered but halted as they heard Cherubimon laughing.  
  
"Did you fools really think you could defeat me? I am invincible," he roared as the three watched in shock that the half of his body that had been blown away grow right back!  
  
"NO WAY! HE'S REGENERATING," MetalAngelicmon yelled in alarm.  
  
Cherubimon laughed as a light suddenly began to shine from his forehead. He roared as suddenly he grew bigger!  
  
"He's huge! And he looks mad," MagnaGarurumon yelled.  
  
"Tell me, are you afraid now," Cherubimon sneered as he looked at them.  
  
"No way! I don't care how big you are," EmperorGreymon roared as he swung his sword.  
  
"You scare me either," MetalAngelicmon and MagnaGarurumon said at the same time.  
  
"That will change when the sky is falling," Cherubimon sneered as suddenly data began to pour from his forehead!  
  
'What is he doing," MetalAngelicmon cried when the data streamed upward. Suddenly rocks began to rain from the sky!  
  
"Get ready to swing! I'm going to rock your world," Cherubimon said as the three did what they could to avoid the rocks.  
  
"You'll have to do better then that," MetalAngelicmon yelled as she charged forward.  
  
"No? Then perhaps this might change your mind," he sneered as he swung his arms again. Suddenly a large pink castle materialized above MetalAngelicmon who gasped.  
  
"Are castle suppose to do that," Neemon asked, as everyone else yelled, "NO!"  
  
"Just a little demonstration at who is still in charge around here" Cherubimon snickered as the smoke cleared to see that MetalAngelicmon was struggling to free herself. He floated down to her and put his head on her head. "Don't come any closer or I'll crush her like the smallest bug!" EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon looked on in growing fear. None of them noticed the three shadows that had suddenly appeared behind them. "Now watch as I crush one of your friends!" He raised his foot when suddenly the air was filled with shouts.  
  
"Solar Plasma Blast!"  
  
"Lunar Ice Spike!"  
  
"Death Volst!"  
  
A white flaming ball of energy, a brilliant spike of glittering ice, and a black crackling ball of energy streaked forward to smash full into Cherubimon who lost his balance and nearly fell right off the rock.  
  
"Leave my sister alone you big bully," a voice roared as Cherubimon looked up. A huge red and orange dragon was charging right at him! (think of the Egyptian God card, the Sky Dragon.) A brilliant glittering white dragon was charging at him as well and a large black dragon! (Hyozanryu is the base for the white one, while the Death Volst is for the black one) The red dragon slammed into Cherubimon with a roar as the other two lifted the castle. "Sis! It's time you took our spirits to take on your true form!" The red dragon gave Cherubimon one last nasty bite when he raced toward the others who had been watching the battle.  
  
"Hey Lance! Remember us," the white dragon roared as it raced after the red one, the black dragon right behind it. Lance's and Acqua's faces were sheet white and their mouths were handing open. The three dragons landed and returned to their human forms. The red dragon was a young boy, around Tommy's age who looked awfully a lot like Raze, except that he was a boy. He wore slick silver shades and his hair was gelled into spikes. He was at the moment wearing a huge grin on his face, revealing perfect teeth. He also wore a black shirt with a gold dragon on the front and back and jean shorts.  
  
The white dragon was a pretty young girl around 16, with dark black hair, wearing a white shirt with a crescent moon on the front and back, and black jeans. A crescent moon hair braid held up her hair. Her brilliant pearly whitish eyes gleam with intelligence and her white teeth shimmered as she smirked  
  
The black dragon was revealed to be a girl around Raze's age. She had medium long brown hair, green eyes that were hidden behind dark sleek shades, jeans with white striped decorating them, a white shirt with a black butterfly in the front, two wrist bands on each hand that were white and black, and a purple ying yang necklace around her neck.  
  
"It's time that I gave my sister an extra power boost," the young boy said as two spirits appeared in front of him. The girl who had been the white dragon showed her spirits as well, glaring at the last girl who reluctantly gave her spirits as well. The six spirits flew toward MetalAngelicmon and she absorbed them. Suddenly everyone jumped as Mercuremon appeared next to them. He was looking around bewildered before he laid his gaze upon the three new comers. He jumped three feet in the air and if he had a jaw, it would be on the ground right now.  
  
Cherubimon watched in shocked as the white armor deepened to black, now she had black and gold armor. The steel wings changed to gold and silver. MetalAngelicmon got up and glared at Cherubimon. "This battle is far from over!" She shouted as she leaped up once again refreshed.  
  
"You may now possess all of the Ancient Spirits! But they will still not help you! Thousand Spears!" Thousands of spears appeared in front of Cherubimon as he launched them at MetalAngelicmon who was forced to stop. "Perhaps one more?" He sneered as he roared," Storm of Judgement!"  
  
"I don't think so Cherubimon! Purified Reflection!" Her shield appeared once again to deflect the attack. Cherubimon, however, dodged them easily.  
  
"This battle isn't over yet!" EmperorGreymon roared as the three of them dodged around the lightning blast to charge at Cherubimon yelling. Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed them all.  
  
Takuya woke up to see that he was laying in Zoe's lap. "Did we beat him?"  
  
"Yup, and now we get to celebrate," Zoe said as she stroked his hair. Takuya watched as the rest of the group chased a yelling Koji. He dozed off again when he heard a strange noise. His eyes snapped open to see an unconscious MetalAngelicmon and MagnaGarurumon slumped over rocks. He realized that he was still EmperorGreymon. "It was only a dream! We never won the battle yet! Guys wake up!"  
  
MetalAngelicmon stirred before she weakly got to her feet. MagnaGarurumon regained conscious as well. "Amazing! You're still alive," Cherubimon sneered.  
  
"You alright?" EmperorGreymon said and MagnaGarurumon answered," Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Besides the fact that my ears are ringing like mad, I think I'm ok," MetalAngelicmon groaned as she shook her head.  
  
"No rush, I think I'll take my time to enjoy my new powers!" Cherubimon laughed.  
  
"Oh no! Look, he's moving!" Tommy yelled, as he saw the glittering white and purple dot that was Cherubimon. "I think they're in trouble!"  
  
"I know, but we have to believe in them!" Zoe cried.  
  
"Z's, right! We have to have faith in them!" JP yelled as everyone nodded.  
  
The three warriors were hurled with great force against the rocks and gave cries of pain. "Fools! Why do you persist to denying the inevitable!? Give me your spirits!" Cherubimon roared as he said this.  
  
"Why is he so powerful," EmperorGreymon groaned.  
  
"His forehead," MetalAngelicmon said weakly and the others look at her in surprise. "His forehead, it glows whenever he's about to launch an attack. That must be where he is storing all of the data, if we can destroy it, we can defeat him!"  
  
"But how are we going to do that," EmperorGreymon said and MagnaGarurumon answered.  
  
"MetalAngelicmon and I will distract Cherubimon while you attack him," he groaned.  
  
"Why? My armor is stronger then the both of yours," EmperorGreymon persisted.  
  
"Yeah, but if you notice both of our attacks didn't do squat to him! The only way we're going to hurt him is with your sword," MetalAngelicmon said. "Once we're up there, its all going to be on you!" EmperorGreymon could only nod. MagnaGarurumon and MetalAngelicmon rose up and once again charged at Cherubimon.  
  
"You are fools! You will never defeat me! Thousand spears!" Cherubimon once again launched his deadly attack. The two digimon flew forward still even as the spears were peppering them. Bit by bit, MagnaGarurumon's armor was being blown away while MetalAngelicmon grew more and more tired.  
  
"Almost there!" The two digimon kept at the attack.  
  
"I will finish you! Lightning Blast!" Cherubimon sneered as he blasted forth a stream of red lightning at them. The red light engulfed the two digimon.  
  
"Now Takuya! Strike now!" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he and MetalAngelicmon were blown away. Cherubimon chuckled, but soon froze when he saw EmperorGreymon charging at him instead!  
  
"No! Stay back! Get away from me! I can still defeat you!" Cherubimon began to sweat nervously, as EmperorGreymon grew closer and closer.  
  
"No Cherubimon! With the strength and faith of my friends by my side I will defeat! I can feel their support for me and now it is time to bring peace to the Digital World once again!" EmperorGreymon yanked out his sword and drove it into Cherubimon forehead. Data began to pour from the wound and Cherubimon gave a roar of pain! A bubble of data surrounded the evil digimon. "I don't know if my D-tector can hold all of that data, but if there's a guy who's been needing purification, its him! Fractal Code, digitize!"  
  
The gold and white form of Cherubimon appeared with a great look of peace on his face. He looked up to see the ghost images of his friends, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. He gave a gently smile and faded away, but the simmering lines of tears remained behind before they disappeared with a glitter.  
  
EmperorGreymon landed in front where MetalAngelicmon and MagnaGarurumon were slumped over in fatigue. "Are you guys ok?"  
  
"Depends, did we beat him," MetalAngelicmon muttered as she wagged a finger at him. EmperorGreymon nodded. "Well then, we're fine." A bubble of data surrounded her and MagnaGarurumon returned to their human forms. Takuya returned as well.  
  
Meanwhile, the group back at the cliff looked over worriedly at the now quiet battleground when suddenly the young boy gave a shout. "There they are!" The forms of Raze, Takuya, and Koji appeared. "Big sis! I'm so happy to see you!" The young boy charged forward and wrapped his arms around Raze.  
  
"K..k.Kevin!" Raze's face was white as well as tears were forming in the eyes and she wrapped her arms around the boy as well.  
  
"Who's the kid Raze," Tommy asked, but Raze was too choked up to speak.  
  
"It's Kevin, Warrior of Sun," Lance said in a low whisper. "And that is Diana, Warrior of Moon. The last is Kumi, Warrior of Life!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you remember me," Diana said as she gave a hug to Lance and Acqua.  
  
"But, I thought you guys were." Bokomon stuttered and Diana gave a rouge wink.  
  
"Dead? Yeah, but lets just say that miracles really do exist," Diana smirked as her gaze fell upon the still sobbing Raze.  
  
"But how did you guys come back," JP asked and Diana gave a slight frown.  
  
"Some of the flows of data were deflected, and went instead to us. The data was enough to bring us back! And here we are," she answered.  
  
"Mercuremon! I'm glad to see you to," Kevin piped again as he launched himself upon the tall digimon who gave an embarrassed flush. The one known as Kumi just scowled. No one noticed that a large part of the ball of data flowed down to the middle of the world and was absorbed by a large glowing entity.  
  
"Poor Cherubimon, the simpleton. He was so easy to manipulate, however, it doesn't really matter as long as I got the data he collected. Come forth my Royal Knights!" The entity spoke these words and two tall figures appeared in front of him. "Go and collect the rest of the Digital World's data, and soon I will make my return! Let those fools know that Lucemon will rise again!"  
  
Meanwhile above, the group had finished introducing one another, but the Legendary Warriors could sense great tension between Raze and Kumi. The two were glaring at each other with intense hatred.  
  
"What are you doing back here traitor!? You should know that I no longer consider you as one of us," Raze hissed.  
  
"I have every right to be here! My spirits helped you in that fight! And you know that I deserve what was denied to me," Kumi shot back as she gestured toward Mercuremon. Everyone's eyes traveled to Raze, then to Kumi, then to Mercuremon, and then back to Raze.  
  
"Um, what is going on here," Takuya asked as he could feel the tension thicken.  
  
"It's a long story. Lets just say that Raze and Kumi both liked someone and he only liked Raze back. Kumi turned into total jerk and in an incident where she nearly got us all killed, we cast her out and she didn't do her duty by not helping us fight Chaosmon. Raze has never forgiven her for that," Lance answered in a low whisper.  
  
"I am one of the ancient warriors, I'm just as powerful as you," Kumi huffed back while Raze's eyes could have burned holes in the sun.  
  
"An ancient warrior would have done their duty to help us fight Chaosmon! You ran like the dishonorable and cowardly person that you are! All over someone who didn't love you like he did me," Raze snarled back. Suddenly, Acqua snickered. Both Kumi and Raze glared at her.  
  
"What's so funny," Takuya asked as soon the other ancient warriors began snickering to.  
  
"You do know who they're talking about, right," Lance laughed and Kevin snickered a little louder.  
  
"Uh, wait you mentioned that it was.WHAT!?" Takuya yelped this out as the answer hit him. His gaze swept straight to Mercuremon who was having a hard time not bursting into laughter. "You mean they're fighting over him?!" He pointed a finger right at Mercuremon who walked over to Raze and put an arm around her. Kumi was now scowling rather angrily. Raze only glared at her, daring her to say something.  
  
"Mercuremon! What is it about her that you like her over me!?" Kumi gave him a pleading look as she asked him. Mercuremon only shook his head.  
  
"Thou hath an ego and temper that dims thy beauty. Raze, on the other hand, is humble and as intelligent as me. We are matched so please get over it. Tis would unwise of thee to keep mopping over something that thee cannot change," Mercuremon said as Raze leaned against him while Kumi had a look of betrayal on her face. Before a fight could start, Kevin the peacekeeper stepped between them.  
  
"Alright, that's enough. We have to fulfill out duty here first before you two can do what you want. Cherubimon may be gone, but I sense that something is still not right. A think that a greater evil is around and we have to fight it. Legendary and Ancient Warriors must unite together to fight!" Kevin's voice sounded not like the happy free going child that was heard before, but now rang with wisdom earned from hardship. Raze nodded as she placed her hand over her brother's outstretched one. Soon everyone placed his or her hands together. Unknown to them that the two figures that Lucemon had summoned had already begun their evil work.  
  
Did ya people like it? If you did, REVIEW! Oh, and for those who would like to know, I'm skipping all that stuff with the Royal Knights, in my opinion and my co-authors opinion, its pretty boring so I won't waste my energy. So once again, you people will have to wait for a while before I update. Until then, enjoy!  
  
" 


	14. Ch12

Ch.12  
  
"I can't believe we did it!" Those were the words of Lance as he danced around, howling with glee at the top of his lungs. The others were doing things similar except for Raze and Mercuremon who believed they were just a little above doing that. "We beat Cherubimon! We beat Cherubimon! We beat Cherubimon!"  
  
"Yeah, now peace can be restored to the Digital World," Kevin laughed as he danced with the others. Bokomon and Neemon were tossing Patamon back and forth happily. Raze kept quiet as she leaned against Mercuremon and then turned her gaze to the terrain around her.  
  
"Something isn't right, if we did beat Cherubimon, why isn't any of the data he took coming back?" Everyone stopped dead as Raze spoke these words. That is when they paid a little more attention around them. Raze was right! There were still holes littering the ground.  
  
"Hey! Where did all the data go," Diana asked in surprise as she wildly looked around. Suddenly before everyone's eyes, a mountain ranged suddenly turned to data and disappeared. "Oh no! Someone just scanned that mountain range over there!" A huge gust of dust slammed into them as they covered their eyes.  
  
"We better go check it out," Takuya yelled as he ran off, everyone right behind him.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Raze thought to herself as she easily kept pace with Takuya. The group soon found themselves in a strange place that looked strangely like some sort of temple.  
  
"Brr, this place gives me the creeps," Kumi said and Acqua grinned.  
  
"Yet another reason why Mercuremon doesn't like you, you're a chicken!" Acqua began flapping her arms and clucking like a chicken. Kumi was glaring daggers at her and nearly jumped Acqua until Lance grabbed her shoulders. As everyone started to move forward, suddenly Kevin cried out.  
  
"Look out!" Everyone looked up in alarm as a huge red energy ball hurtled toward them. Everyone dove for the ground except for Mercuremon who simply raised one shield.  
  
"Dark Reflection!"  
  
He absorbed the ball into his shield and shot it back in the general direction it had come from. Raze looked up and suddenly pointed toward the top of the temple. Everyone could now see a digimon gazing back down at them. Takuya yelled out," Hey who do you think out are!?"  
  
"I am Boromon, I cannot allow you to pass," the digimon answered as he spread his arms.  
  
'You must have been the one, who scanned the mountain," Takuya yelled as everyone yanked out his or her D-tectors.  
  
"Spirits of the universe, heed my call! Give me your strength," Boromon said as he placed his fingers near his forehead where a large red crystal glowed and then he swung his cape. A shower of red meteors began to rain from the sky!  
  
"Execute! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
"Agunimon!"  
  
"Lobomon!"  
  
"Kazemon!"  
  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
"Kumamon!"  
  
"Lowemon!"  
  
"Reavermon!"  
  
"Hayabusamon!"  
  
"Tsunamimon!"  
  
*"Holicmon!"  
  
**"Heliomon!"  
  
***"Artemismon!"  
  
They soon were all easily dodging the attack and were zooming in on Boromon.  
  
Boromon stopped dead as he watched the humans transformed into the Legendary and Ancient Warriors. "Don't attack; I have no intention of fighting the Ten Legendary Warriors or the Six Ancient Warriors." The thirteen warriors stared up in shock at him. "I know that you are protectors of the peace, but you must all hear what I have to say." The crystal glowed on his head again and blinded all the warriors. It is a prophecy concerning the rebirth of an ancient evil, Lucemon!" Everyone suddenly watched as their vision raced to the center of the Digital World and they saw curled up, was an angel who looked up and gazed at them with malevolent eyes. They all cried out in shock and reverted back to their human forms.  
  
Raze was the first to regain her senses and at first she could only see the bright spots of light that were glowing in her eyes. She shook her head back and forth to clear it and soon everyone had regained his or her senses.  
  
"Lucemon is returning? That cannot be possible! The Ten Legendary Warriors defeated him long ago! I remember," Mercuremon said in disbelief.  
  
"I will show you! The truth is about to be shown!" Boromon yelled this as suddenly red cracks began to appear along the wall that he had been standing on. "Look, this is where the holy mountains once proudly stood" Everyone stared in shock as the area that they saw was nothing more then a few floating rocks. "The land struggles to regain itself, listen, the Digital World is crying out for your help"  
  
They soon found themselves following Boromon down into a dark cavern. "Follow me," was all he said as he walked.  
  
"Follow you where," Kumi asked as she glanced around her.  
  
"What you see before you is the Digital World's Tunnel of History," Boromon answered as they all stood on a strange pedestal and strange glowing rings were floating all around.  
  
"You mean all of the Digital World's history is here," Zoe asked in awe.  
  
"Yes, this place holds all of the recorded history of our world," Boromon said as the pedestal they were standing on began to slowly float down. Kevin raced to his sister and wrapped his arms around one of her legs. "Our world began with ten different spirits and ten different types of data." They now could all see the symbols of the Legendary Warriors floating above rings around them. "The six other elements were of different combinations of the ten types of data." Now the six symbols of the Ancient Warriors were seen. "There were two types of dominant digimon, the humanoid and the beast. The two battled each other to try and gain control of the Digital World."  
  
"Yes, yes! We know all of this already," Bokomon said impatiently.  
  
"There is more." The pedestal now floated right through one of the rings. "The Ten Ancient Legendary Warriors battled Lucemon while five of the six Ancient Warriors fought against Chaosmon." Everyone could see scenes from the two battles. Raze closed her eyes for a second, not wanting to remember a terrible day. "The Ancient Warriors defeated Chaosmon while the Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon and used their powers to lock Lucemon away within the Digital World, an area called the Dark Area."  
  
The ten symbols were seen floating around Lucemon as it zoomed out to show a red orb in the center of the Digital World. "We all have heard this history lesson before," Bokomon interrupted.  
  
"Be quiet and listen! A time of great peace fell over the Digital World after the battles and the Legendary Warriors felt that they were not needed now. They intrusted their spirits to the three angel digimon who had taken up leadership of the Digital World, but the Ancient Warriors trusted no one except themselves and felt that they would keep their spirits." The Ten Legendary Warriors were seen and the group watched as they turned into data and the light beams shot out. The three figures of Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon appeared.  
  
"Five spirits were intrusted to Cherubimon, two to Seraphimon, and three to Ophanimon." The spirits of metal, earth, water, darkness, and wood went to Cherubimon. The spirits of fire and light went to Seraphimon, while the spirits of ice, wind and thunder went to Ophanimon.  
  
"A time of great peace and happiness fell over the world, for a time. But Lucemon had been biding his time, waiting for the chance to make his return! And he found it within one of the Great Angel digimon." They now saw Cherubimon as he was corrupted. "Cherubimon's heart was filled with darkness. Cherubimon began to collect the data of the Digital World, not knowing that he was actually collecting it for Lucemon. So when you defeated Cherubimon, Lucemon got the data he wanted. Even though he can no longer gain data from Cherubimon, he has found other ways"  
  
Everyone now saw two dark figures rapidly scanning data. "Who are they," Kumi asked in shock at the speed the two digimon were scanning.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that they are collecting data for Lucemon," Boromon answered  
  
Everyone once again saw the vision of Lucemon peering at them with an evil grin of smugness. A bright flash of light hit them and they found themselves back at the top of the tunnel on their knees. Raze pounded the ground with her fist. "We went through all that and now we have yet another problem to face! One we thought that had been dealt with!"  
  
"I know that it is your duty to protect the Digital World, but you cannot defeat Lucemon, go back to your world." Boromon began to climb the steps back up when Takuya's voice stopped him.  
  
"No, we aren't leaving! We tried to regain the peace by defeating Cherubimon, and now we will do it again by defeating Lucemon! We think of this world like our own and we are not going to turn our backs on it! We have all the spirits and the power of Seraphimon and Ophanimon behind us!"  
  
Boromon watched as each person got to their feet and stared defiantly back when suddenly the ceiling above them was scanned! "What's going on!?" Kumi shouted this as everyone braced themselves.  
  
"I don't know! This way!" Boromon raced up the stairs with the others right behind him. They got out to see the two digimon they had saw scanning more of the land.  
  
"HEY! Who do you two think you are," Lance howled and laughter answered him.  
  
"I am Dynasmon, the Passionate Warrior!" A large white digimon appeared out of the dust.  
  
"And I am Crusadermon, the indifferent warrior!" A smaller pink digimon appeared.  
  
"Together we are the hands of evil for Lucemon! Together we are known to all as the Royal Knights!" The two digimon said this at the same time as they slammed their hands into the ground and scanned more data.  
  
"How can that be? How can the Royal Knights have always been defenders of right ally themselves with Lucemon," Boromon asked in surprise.  
  
"This world is in disorder, only Lucemon can restore it," Dynasmon said.  
  
"With his strength, Lucemon will dissolve the chaos that has befallen this world," Crusadermon also said.  
  
"We don't think so! If you want to bring back that madness that is Lucemon, you have to get by us first!" Raze said this as she pulled out her D-tector.  
  
"Fusion Evolution!"  
  
"Aldamon!"  
  
"Beowolfmon!"  
  
"SkullReavermon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution!"  
  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
"Kazemon!"  
  
"Kumamon!"  
  
"Lowemon!"  
  
"Hayabusamon!"  
  
"Tsunamimon!"  
  
"Holicmon!"  
  
"Heliomon!"  
  
"Artemismon!"  
  
"So it's you!" Dynasmon said as he absorbed data.  
  
"These humans have evolved into the Ten Legendary Warriors and the Six Ancient Warriors," Crusadermon commented as she also absorbed data.  
  
"You can't keep your destructive ways," Aldamon said as the Royal Knights saw only black streaks that were the warriors.  
  
"Doth not thou see what wilt happen if Lucemon is revived," Mercuremon also said.  
  
"He will destroy this world," Kazemon said.  
  
"Lucemon will restore order to this world! And you will not stand in his way," Crusadermon and Dynasmon said at the same time as they stood back to back. Suddenly they flew apart as Beetlemon and Hayabusamon flew in to attack.  
  
The Ancient Digimon attacked Dynasmon while the Legendary Digimon attacked Crusadermon. "Let's show these guys some real power!" SkullReavermon howled this as she charged forward.  
  
"Wraith of Souls!"  
  
*"Tri Moonbeam Arrows!"  
  
**"Apollo's Sword!"  
  
***"Inochi Blast!"  
  
"Furious Trident!"  
  
Dynasmon easily blocked all the attacks that were thrown at him, while Crusadermon watched without concern at the digimon that attack her.  
  
"Atomic Inferno!"  
  
"BeoSaber!"  
  
"Shadow Lance!"  
  
"Tempest Twist!"  
  
"Blizzard Blaster!"  
  
"Dark Reflection!"  
  
Crusadermon easily avoided Aldamon's, Beowolfmon's, Mercuremon's, and Kumamon's attacks. She then grabbed Lowemon's lance and used it to block Kazemon's attack. "Now, now! It not nice to play like that!"  
  
"These guys are tough," said SkullReavermon as she continued to grapple with Dynasmon.  
  
"Crusadermon, go collect more data while I take care of these nuisances!" Dynasmon yelled this as he used his fist to block SkullReavermon's, Aldamon's and Beowolfmon's attacks.  
  
"Now I will take my leave of you, I bid you all farewell with all my heart!" Crusadermon suddenly threw out a handful of rose petals that slashed everyone and then Crusadermon rapidly flew off toward more mountains.  
  
"No! We can't let her get away!" Lowemon shouted this as they chased after Crusadermon.  
  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
  
"Hurricane Wind!"  
  
"Thunder Fist!"  
  
"Blizzard Blaster!"  
  
"Dark Reflection!"  
  
"Inochi Blast!"  
  
"Tidal Wave Strike!"  
  
"Lightning Slash!"  
  
*"Helios' Solar Wheel!"  
  
**"Strike of Elune!"  
  
The ten digimon's attacks swirled together and raced toward Crusadermon. Dynasmon noticed this, however, and shouted," You will not interfere!" SkullReavermon, Aldamon, and Beowolfmon watched in shock as Dynasmon flexed his fists and canceled out SkullReavermon's and Aldamon's attacks while smashing Beowolfmon's sword to pieces. Now Dynasmon pointed his palms toward the unsuspecting ten other digimon and a red and blue beam shot out of the crystals in his palms.  
  
"DNA Disintegrater!"  
  
The ten cried out and stopped their attacks. Crusadermon flew away chuckling to herself. "You aren't getting away with this!" Heliomon yelled this as everyone shouted," SLIDE EVOLUTION!"  
  
"KaiserLeomon!"  
  
" Zephyrmon!"  
  
"MetalKabuterimon!"  
  
"Korikakumon!"  
  
"Sakkakumon!"  
  
"Kaiserdramon!"  
  
"SpikeSeadramon!"  
  
"Stormdragamon!"  
  
"Radramon!"  
  
Lunardramon!"  
  
The beast type digimon chased once again after Crusadermon while the three fusions tried once more against Dynasmon.  
  
"Wraith of Souls!"  
  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
  
"Frozen Hunter!"  
  
"Haha, you expect to challenge me with such weak attacks!? Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon absorbed the three fusion's attacks and now had red and blue energy balls shooting out of his palms and they punched right through Aldamon's, SkullReavermon's, and Beowolfmon's armor! The three cried out before falling to the ground and turning back to human form. Smoke poured from Dynasmon's palm and he chuckled. "Yes, strength is justice!"  
  
Crusadermon punched her hand into a mountain and began to suck up the data when she looked up and saw the ten beast digimon making a beeline for her. She laughed as they launched their attacks. "Please, ha-ha!"  
  
"Ebony Blast!"  
  
"Hurricane Gale!"  
  
"Bolo Thunder!"  
  
"Frozen Arrowheads!"  
  
"Death Volst!"  
  
"Hydro Blaster!"  
  
"Lightning Needles!"  
  
"Solar Beam Blast!"  
  
"Lunar Ice Frost!"  
  
Sakkakumon only fired every attack he had in his database and all of the attacks zoomed toward Crusadermon as she leaped. She dodged every attack! "She's so fast!" Kaiserdramon said before Crusadermon shouted," Spiral Masquerade!" They all cried in shock as the yellow ribbons that decorated Crusadermon's armor spiraled out at them and slashed at them. They all returned to human form expect for Sakkakumon who just went back to Mercuremon. "Ah yes, justice is beautiful!"  
  
Raze, Takuya, and Koji sat against a rock to try and catch their breath. "We're going to need more power to beat these jerks," Raze breathed.  
  
"Then time for unified evolution," Takuya said as everyone sent the spirits to the three. "Unified Evolution!"  
  
"EmperorGreymon!"  
  
"MagnaGarurumon!"  
  
"MetalAngelicmon!"  
  
Bokomon cheered as the three unified warriors now stood before the Royal Knights. "How can this be," Boromon mused as Bokomon yelled at him.  
  
"These are the three digimon who defeated Cherubimon and now they will show those Royal Knights who are the real forces of power now!"  
  
The three nodded to each other and leaped to attack. EmperorGreymon attacked Dynasmon and they engaged in a furious sword and fist battle. Suddenly EmperorGreymon's sword swung and stopped in front of Dynasmon's face. "Haha! You missed me!"  
  
EmperorGreymon said," Oh, did I? Dragon Fire Crossbow!" The powerful attack sent Dynasmon hurtling toward the ground.  
  
"Magna Missiles!" MagnaGarurumon's attack peppered Crusadermon who used her shield to block the attack. MetalAngelicmon's lance appeared as she shouted," Heaven's Judgement!" Two lightning spears shot out and struck the Royal Knights. Everyone gazed in awe as a huge wildfire raged across the ground because of the attacks. Boromon muttered," Could I have been wrong?"  
  
But then laughter was heard from within the fire and the two silhouettes of the Royal Knights appeared.  
  
"Dragon Thrower!"  
  
"Fist of Athena!"  
  
EmperorGreymon gasped," They're so fast!" MagnaGarurumon said," It's unreal!" Dynasmon brutally slashed at EmperorGreymon with both fists while Crusadermon used her shield to bash it right into MagnaGarurumon's stomach. MetalAngelicmon could only stare as the two Royal Knights then attacked her. The three fell to the ground, battered.  
  
"Oh man! They got clobbered," Kouchi said as he saw that the three had their armor dented and bent.  
  
"You mean that they lost," JP asked in shock.  
  
"Tis was likely, the Royal Knights art much more experienced then our comrades," Mercuremon said.  
  
"But how," Lance said as he watched the three unified warriors try to get to their feet.  
  
"Great spirits of the universe, give me power! Meteor Dance!" Boromon shouted as more of the red balls began to rain from the sky.  
  
"Be gone," Dynasmon shouted as he swung his claw and a huge wave of fire raced out.  
  
"Your ugliness is intolerable!" Crusadermon swung her hand and a huge wave of water raced out.  
  
The group on the ground yelled as they watched the two raced straight for them! Boromon jumped in front of them and called out," great spirits! Grant me the strength to protect these brave people!" The fire wave struck him and he dissolved away into and digiegg and floated away. But the water wave managed to strike the group.  
  
Dynasmon watched as the dust cleared away to reveal that the whole group except for Kouchi had their fractal code showing. "Look at that! We can even turn humans to data!"  
  
"Human data is so beautiful, may I have the honor of scanning it," Crusadermon as Dynasmon answered," As you wish." EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, and MetalAngelicmon watched in panic as Crusadermon walked toward their friends and family! Kouchi looked up and tried to wake the others.  
  
"Oh it's you again," Crusadermon said as EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, and MetalAngelicmon blocked her way.  
  
"You'll have to get through us first!" MetalAngelicmon said this as she swayed unsteadily on her feet.  
  
"I thought we already went through you, but if you insist, Dynasmon?"  
  
"Very well." Dynasmon suddenly began to have a brilliant white flaming aura surround him.  
  
"No! Dynasmon stop!" Crusadermon shouted this as she watched.  
  
"Strength of Wyfer!!" (oops, I kinda don't know how to spell his attack. ^^;;) A huge white dragon appeared and all the warriors gasped as it roared and slammed into them.  
  
"Don't you realized when you use that attack, everything disappears!? Everything!" Crusadermon was heard shouting this at Dynasmon as a huge chuck of rock with everyone on it flew straight up into the air and headed right toward one of the moons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, ok, ok! I admit I had lied a little. I am going to write some of the episodes but not all of them! Depends if I like them or not, so don't even think of giving me flames! Thank you for reading and please review! OH yes, and below are a few notes. ^_^  
  
*Holicmon's form is based on.erm.I kinda forgot its name, email me if you want a pic! **Heliomon's form in based upon the yugioh monster known as Girford the Lightning, cept with a gold visor *** Artemismon's form is based upon Dragoness the Wicked Knight, on her left arm is a crossbow, which is coiled up most of the time unless she launches an attack with it.  
  
* Tri Moon Beam Arrows is Artemismon's attack where she draws energy from the three moon's of the Digital World and fires three different colored arrows: red, blue, and yellow. **Apollo's Sword is when Heliomon slashes and a HUGE energy wave comes out, like Reavermon's attack *** Inochi Blast is Holicmon's attack where she hurls dozens of small white energy balls at the enemy  
  
*Helios' Solar Wheel is when Heliomon throws a wheel of fire at the enemies ** Strike of Elune is when she launches a streak of white light shaped like a tiger. If you are wondering where I got the name Elune, it's the name of a moon goddess from the game WarCraftIII. 


	15. Ch13

Ch.13  
  
The scene settled upon Crusadermon and Dynasmon pillaging the latest town. Dynasmon streaked forward and smashed right through a building, laughing.  
  
"Beautiful, but now its my turn," Crusadermon said as she flew forward and her yellow ribbons gleamed in the moonlight. Two buildings toppled over, sliced in half. They kept at it, scanned up all the data, and soon nothing was left of the town except a large gaping hole. "Full yet?"  
  
"Never," Dynasmon answered. "Now what should we scanned next?"  
  
Crusadermon looked over the horizon and spotted something. "How about that? Steel Town!"  
  
"Excellent! We will scan it all up!" Dynasmon's and Crusadermon's laughs rang out over the dawn.  
  
"I can't believe that we just went through that," Lance groaned as the group said good bye to the Trailmon that had helped them. "I just can't believe that we were on one of the moons of the Digital World, shot from a giant slingshot in a rocket, and having a Trailmon push us all the way back down!"  
  
"Oh come on Lance, it could have been worse," Acqua said cheerfully as she skipped along. "I mean we could have been stuck up there for quite awhile"  
  
"Acqua does have a point Lance, so stop mopping will ya," Kevin asked as he stood next to Raze.  
  
Raze said nothing during this argument, only gave Kouchi, who was walking near the front, a penetrating stare. She had noticed that while the others had their fractal code rings showing during the fight, his didn't show up and how he got out of it virtually unscratched was a great mystery to her. She was greatly pondering this when she realized where they were going and she was just about to open her mouth to tell them when instead another voice yelled it out.  
  
"Hey, we're heading toward Steel Town!" This was Kumi speaking.  
  
Lance jumped. "We're heading where!?"  
  
Kumi glared at him. " I said we are heading toward Steel Town! Want me to get a megaphone next time?" Lance glared back. Luckily before a fight broke out, Acqua grabbed Kumi's shoulders and Takuya grabbed Lance's shoulders.  
  
"Ok you two! We don't need a fight," Takuya said. Both Kumi and Lance gave death glares at each other.  
  
Moment later they had arrived at Steel Town. "Wow! It's so shiny and beautiful," Zoe gasped as she gazed around. The buildings and even the ground were made of metal.  
  
"Yeah, wonder why Mercuremon doesn't look as good," snickered Diana and was answered with Mercuremon banging her over the head with one of his shields.  
  
"Still thy tongue! I shalt not tolerate thy taunts!" Mercuremon said this crossly as Diana yelped and massage her head.  
  
"Hold it guys, we have to disguise Mercuremon, not sure how digimon will react when they see him," Raze said as she pulled out a large cloak and draped it over Mercuremon. The group slowly walked down a ditch that ran nearby steel town when suddenly Raze paused.  
  
"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Raze asked this when suddenly a large and swift digimon appeared before them.  
  
"Oh dear! Its Sagittarimon!" Bokomon shouted. Kumi frowned at it for it had been making rather strange noises as it had galloped to them.  
  
"Stop right there humans. While I have nothing against you personally, you have to hand over all your obsessions!" The group stared at him with sweatdrops running down the back of their heads.  
  
"Obsessions?" Raze asked, as the sweatdrop grew bigger.  
  
"Uh, I mean your possessions, I should've said stuff as I usually do. I shouldn't have bought that thesaurus." Everyone's sweatdrops grew bigger.  
  
"Look, I think you better get out of our way. You're wasting our time," Acqua said.  
  
"Look you don't want to get hurt so hand over all of your obsessions," Sagittarimon said.  
  
"I can't believe we're getting robbed by someone this dumb! You mean possessions right," JP asked as the Ancient Warriors snickered behind their hands.  
  
"Uh right, possessions, that is what I just said right?" Sagittarimon scratched his head as the snickers grew louder.  
  
"Ok, just give us a sec," Takuya said shaking his head as everyone got into a huddle.  
  
"There's no way he's with the Royal Knights," JP said.  
  
"Thou is correct, I suggest we get rid of him and be on our way," Mercuremon said shooting a small glare at Sagittarimon.  
  
"What's taking so long? Hand it over," Sagittarimon said.  
  
"I'm afraid we have to say no to that," Koji said as the whole group glared at the rather stupid digimon.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We don't have time for this so why don't you just run off before you get hurt," Kevin said as he flicked his sunglasses up.  
  
"Trust me, you're going to be the one whose going to be hurting," Sagittarimon laughed when suddenly a voice yelled," Stop!" Sagittarimon blinked. "What now?"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a group of four kids staring down at them. Three boys and one girl. "Who's that?" Takuya asked this as he stared up.  
  
"Human kids! But how?" Koji's face had a look of great confusion as he looked at the newcomers.  
  
"Well, maybe these kids are working to save the Digital World to," Bokomon said.  
  
Tommy looked closely at two of the kids and gasped. They were the same two kids who had shoved him onto the train! He shivered when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Kevin who winked at him. "Hey don't worry Tommy, if those two had bothered you before, know that you won't be alone if hey pick on ya again," Kevin smirked.  
  
One of the boys glared down upon the dumb digimon and yelled," Hey, you leave them alone!"  
  
Sagittarimon glared up at the boy. "And if I don't?"  
  
"Well then you'll have to answer to him." As the boy said these words a angel digimon flew up and landed in front of Sagittarimon.  
  
"Oh! I want to grow up just like him," Patamon said googly eyed as he stared at the angel.  
  
Lance blinked. "Amazing! Its Angemon!"  
"Judgement Arrow!" Sagittarimon yelled as he launched his attack, but Angemon easily knocked away the arrow with his staff.  
  
"Sorry, but you'll have to do better then that!" Angemon suddenly whacked Sagittarimon up into the air and he soon disappeared. The two groups at first only looked at each other.  
  
Soon enough the whole gang was sitting in one of the buildings in Steel Town, Mercuremon still hidden beneath his cloak. Raze frowned as she heard the story that the kids had not listened to Ophanimon to return the real world. "Are you guys crazy? Its really dangerous here, there are dangers like the Royal Knights!"  
  
"We aren't afraid! Besides we have Angemon to protect us!" Katsuharu said this stubbornly. "Besides, how are you guys protecting yourselves?" He gazed upon Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon with scorn. "Those digimon don't look like much." His gaze then shifted to the hunch over Mercuremon who was scowling beneath his disguise. "And who is this?" Mercuremon looked like he would like to show this boy a thing or two, but Raze's hand slid over his and tightened.  
  
"Oh yeah? We have the spirits of the ten," Takuya began to shoot back but Koji gave his head a tiny shake.  
  
"You guys have no idea on how dangerous it is here, you should get back on the train and leave immediately!" Koji said this angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you aren't our parents and we aren't going to do anything you want!" The boy named Teppei said as the others gave nods of agreement. Then they stormed out. Teppei and Katsuharu shot glares at Tommy as they walked out. The warriors wanted until they were gone and Mercuremon hurled off the cloak with anger.  
  
"Those children will get themselves hurt one day," he said angrily. Raze looked downcast.  
  
"They don't see the danger, they think of this like some kind of vacation," she said sadly.  
  
Soon the group had spilt up in different areas of the town. Raze and Mercuremon kept themselves out of sight inside one of towers. Raze gazed down upon the group that was picking tomatoes and shook her head. "They just don't get it do they?"  
  
"They art stubborn, it wilt take them awhile before they decide to listen to reason," Mercuremon said at her side. Raze looked up into his flat and seemingly emotionless face.  
  
"Kinda like the two of us?"  
  
Mercuremon had to smile at that. "Yes, a bit like us," he said softly as their lips brushed gently each others.  
  
Tommy and Kevin were hanging out inside another tower, also looking out the window. Tommy seem to have his own thoughts as Kevin watched him. "Dude Tommy, relax a bit, what's on your mind?" Before Tommy could answer another voice cut in.  
  
"So you guys think you are big shots huh?" Tommy and Kevin whirled around to see Katsuharu sneering at them. "You guys you can just boss us around." He advanced menacingly at them and grabbed both of their collars. "Well guess what, once we get rid of you, we'll be the heroes that saved the world!" Kevin struggled to break the bully's grip when yet another voice cut in.  
  
"Leave them alone Katsuharu." The three looked up to see Teppei glaring at them. "You don't bully them unless I tell you to! Besides, we don't need to waste our strength on them, they are weak and this world is only for the strong. These two will never be strong." Kevin glared at him as he said this and was about to open his mouth to argue when Tommy yelled instead.  
  
"You 're the ones that are weak! You have to pick on those smaller then you just to make yourselves feel better!" Tommy yelled this as he ran out and Kevin ran after him.  
  
"Hey Tommy! Wait up!" Kevin shouted this as he chased after Tommy and the two bullies inside exchanged glances. Meanwhile JP, Zoe, Acqua, and Lance were helping Chiak and Terou pick tomatoes.  
  
"You know you two, don't you guys miss your families," Acqua asked as she plucked a tomato.  
  
Chiak answered," Yeah, I miss them sometimes, but this is the life! No school, chores, or responsibilities." The warriors looked at each other.  
  
Takuya, Koji, Kumi, Kouchi, and Diana were hanging out near the front of town. "Those kids are looking for major trouble if they don't listen to our advice," Kumi grumbled as she shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, those kids should have to think with their brains instead of thinking that his whole thing is nothing but a big vacation," Takuya said.  
  
"Yes, but you cannot blame them for such a thing," a voice cut in as the four jumped. They looked around and saw Angemon. "They just do not see the danger yet."  
  
"Oh come on, haven't tried to reason with them," Diana asked and Angemon nodded.  
  
"I have tried many times to reason with them, but they will not listen. Ophanimon's orders for me was the protect them and I will do that," he answered. They group exchanged glances and Kumi seemed ready to argue again when suddenly they heard loud yelling and cheering. They whipped around to see that Sagittarimon had returned with friends.  
  
"Oh great, it's a bunch of Centaurimon," Diana groaned. "They are pretty dumb creatures but their love for battle makes up for that."  
  
"You brats should have handed over your obsessions when you had the chance!" Sagittarimon snarled this out as he waved his hand and the Centaurimon attacked. Angemon raced forward to fight Sagittarimon and the Centaurimon.  
  
"AH!! Hit the dirt!!!" Kumi yelled this out as they all dove for cover. However, Katsuharu froze as he watched a gang of the centaur digimon charge right at him. "Come on kid move!!!!"  
  
He tried to dash for safety, but tripped. Teppei yelled out," come on Katsuharu! Get up!!"  
  
The lead Centaurimon held out his hand and yelled out," Solar Ray!" The yellow beam raced toward Katsuharu as the other watched in horror. But suddenly Tommy dove and rolled Katsuharu out of the way.  
  
Raze, who had raced down with Mercuremon yelled out," Alright people! Lets show these guys how to fight!" *SPIRIT EVOLUTION!*  
  
"Reavermon!"  
  
"Agunimon!"  
  
"Lobomon!"  
  
"Korikakumon!"  
  
"Lowemon!"  
  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
"Kazemon!"  
  
"Hayabusamon!"  
  
" Tsunamimon!"  
  
"Holicmon!" "Heliomon!"  
  
"Artemismon!"  
  
The other children gaped in shock as the human turned into digimon. Katsuharu gaped at the large digimon that had once been Tommy. "No way! That's Tommy!?"  
  
"I don't believe it! They turned into digimon!" Teppei gaped. The warriors were soon scattering the enemies in all different directions.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know humans could evolve," Sagittarimon said as he scratched his head and then Angemon cut in," Don't forget about little old me." His fist smacked Sagittarimon right in the face and he went flying out of sight.  
  
Reavermon glared down at the battle beaten Centaurimon and asked," You guys had enough?" The Centaurimon bolted away with terror.  
  
Later the warriors and other children stood near the edge of town. "Sorry Tommy, you really aren't weak." Katsuharu said this shyly. Raze nodded as the two shook hands. Suddenly she froze and looked up.  
  
"Guys! It's the Royal Knights!" Everyone's gaze shot up to indeed see the two evil digimon racing at them. Angemon tried to fight them, but Dynasmon easily defeated him and scanned him.  
  
"No! Angemon!" Chiak yelled this as Crusadermon threw an energy net over the extra children. Dynasmon picked the net up and prepared to fly off, but Tommy launched himself and managed to grab it.  
  
"Tommy!" Takuya ran after Dynasmon but Crusadermon stopped him as she shouted, "Scarlet Tempest!" The rose petals stopped everyone in their tracks and Raze glared up at where the Royal Knights had been. "We have to save Tommy and the others!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Whoopah! This chapter is finally done! *dances up and down* Well you people know the what to do, read and review!!! 


	16. Ch14

Ch.14  
  
"Oh, now what do you say guys? That we have gone through what I will say the most CRAZIEST things humans can ever go through!" These words were once again groaned out by Lance as the group traveled on a Trailmon. Raze shot a glare at him from the front. Of course she knew exactly where they were going and she only shook her head and ignored Lance's grumbling.  
  
"I hope that the others got back home safely," Tommy said as he gazed out the window.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about Tommy. Worm wouldn't let anything happen to them," Takuya said.  
  
"Sure looks empty out there," Kouchi said as he also gazed out at what was left of much of the Digital World.  
  
"Yeah, those Royal Knights are a royal problem," Koji said.  
  
"What are we going to do about those guys, we can't beat them," JP said.  
  
"Yeah, we all know," Zoe said but the Ancient Warriors said nothing as Takuya leaped up from his seat.  
  
"Hey! How can you guys say something like that!" He looked furious as he looked at his group.  
  
"Calm down Takuya, you can't blame them if they think they can't beat the Royal Knights," Acqua said. Takuya glared right back at her.  
  
"We have to find a way to beat them! No matter what!"  
  
"In case all of you are interested, the Village of Beginnings should be just up ahead," Bokomon cut in as the tension in the room thickened. The Ancient Warriors and Mercuremon perked up at this.  
  
"The Village of Beginnings," Kumi asked," we haven't been there for ages! I hope it hasn't been scanned yet!"  
  
"What is the Village of Beginnings," Takuya asked as the Ancient Warriors and Mercuremon looked a him as though the answer was suppose to be obvious.  
  
"It's a place where all digimon are born," Neemon said.  
  
"Wow, really," Tommy asked.  
  
"Can purified digieggs go there to start over," Zoe asked.  
  
"Good question Zoe, but with all the scanning going around I'm not sure if the Village is still there," Bokomon said as Neemon was sitting on him.  
  
Soon enough they had arrived at the village. They all said good-bye to the Trailmon as they made their way in. Takuya's group as awestruck as they stared around the glittering village. Takuya had to comment. "Wow, what a beautiful place to be born."  
  
"Indeed, this is the only place where digimon can be born. Tis safety is important to our existent," Mercuremon said.  
  
Digieggs were all over the place, even seeming to grow right on bushes. The Legendary Warriors ran all around as they stared at the glittering eggs. The Ancient Warriors and Mercuremon, however, restrained themselves. JP reached out to touch one of the eggs when suddenly a feather nearly sliced his hand. He cried out and everyone turned around as a large digimon appeared and shouted," Step away from the egg intruder!"  
  
Raze gaped. "Its Swanmon! She's the protector of this place for her motherly instincts make her the perfect protector of this village."  
  
"Hey! He didn't mean any harm," Takuya said as his group rushed in front of JP.  
  
"Well in that case I bid you all welcome," Swanmon said and Takuya and his friends flew over. The Ancient Warriors and Mercuremon burst out laughing.  
  
"I am Swanmon, the caretaker and protector of the Village of Beginnings." Swanmon said as the half the group gaped at her. She turned to the Ancient Warriors and said," It is good to see that the Ancient Warriors have finally awakened from their sleep." She then turned her attention to Mercuremon who tensed up. "I am also glad to see that a Legendary Warrior once again is on the side of good." Raze smirked. As they walked along, Swanmon explained what she did. "I make sure all they eggs receive water and nutrients everyday. These eggs must be carefully nurtured, they are the treasures of the Digital World." As the group walked off, Patamon stayed behind and noticed that one of the eggs was cracking.  
  
"There are so many of them, how do you take care of them all," Zoe asked.  
  
"It is a difficult task and getting more difficult everyday," Swanmon answered.  
  
"Hey! This one's hatching!" Everyone rushed right back and watched. The egg glowed for a second before it cracked opened, revealing a small digimon inside. The whole group began saying on how cute it was.  
  
"It always moves me to se a new life beginning. Reminds of when Patamon first hatched. And how it felt when he called me his Papa Momma." Bokomon eyes were starting to tear up and Patamon said," I love you Papa Momma." They two of them hugged each other and cried as Kumi tried to stifle her giggles. Suddenly Takuya's and Koji's D-tectors began acting up.  
  
"Hey, what's going on," JP asked when suddenly the symbols of earth, water, and woods appeared.  
  
"It's the evil warriors! Their data reacting to something," Koji said.  
  
"Zoe, remember when your questions? Well the eggs of the evil warriors must have gone here to start over again," Bokomon said.  
  
"What? You mean after all that work we will have to right them again," JP groaned.  
  
"Hold you guys, when we scanned them, we purified them and Cherubimon is gone so when they come back, there's no way they will be evil," Takuya said.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to cut in but this little guy is probably hungry and so will the others," Swanmon said.  
  
"Others? How many others are there and can we help," Zoe asked as they followed Swanmon toward a large tree that seemed hollow.  
  
"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that, but you are welcome to come in a see them," Swanmon said as they walked in and everyone gasped. Everywhere inside the tree were thousands of baskets that each contain a baby.  
  
"You have to watch all these babies by yourself!?" Everyone said this as they gaped.  
  
"Its only suppose to be a day or two for the Trailmon come and take the babies home, but they haven't been around for awhile," Swanmon said as she tucked in the new baby.  
  
"Why is that," Raze asked.  
  
"I heard that the Beanstalk Village disappeared recently. The whole Digital World seems falling apart and the Trailmon are frightened and have decided to hide in their tunnels," Swanmon said.  
  
Everyone groaned. "Oh we should have known that those Trailmon would do such a thing," Mercuremon grumbled.  
  
"Trailmon act more like babies then babies," Takuya said rubbing his head furiously.  
  
"Well whatever the reason I have to take care of these babies," Swanmon said and turned her attention to the new baby," And you would like some milk don't you?"  
  
"Hey Swanmon! Can we help you out," Acqua asked.  
  
"Very well, but its not going to be easy," Swanmon said. Soon everyone had spread out and were all feeding all the babies.  
  
" I can't believe I have to reduce myself to helping these little pipsqueaks," Kumi grumbled but shut up when she watched Mercuremon and Raze work together to feed the babies. Two of them were hopping up and down playfully upon Mercuremon's shoulder guards and Raze was laughing. Mercuremon himself seemed to be enjoying watching the small digimon playing. Kumi put on a false smile and began feeding the babies, but of course, Mercuremon was not fooled.  
  
"Hey Koji, these two look just like us don't they," Kouchi said as he held two digimon that looked like twins. Koji nodded.  
  
"Wow they're finally asleep, thank you everyone," Swanmon said as the snores of the small babies filled the room. "Now, who would like some tea?"  
  
"So tell me, is it true that you have inherited the spirits of the great Legendary Warriors," she was saying later as everyone sat outside nibbling on cookies and sipping tea.  
  
"You bet," Bokomon said.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to put him down and eat," JP said with his mouth full of cookies.  
  
"Yeah, but he cries every time I do," Zoe said.  
  
"That's because you spoil him, I bet the little booger thinks you're his mommy or something," JP said and suddenly Tommy said quietly," I wish my mommy was here to spoil me." Everyone went quiet except Raze and Kevin who stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"What's going on," Bokomon asked," is it the cookies."  
  
Raze answered with a voice that all could see she was trying to keep calm," They're just homesick."  
  
"Hey what's with you Raze," Koji asked and all the Ancient Warriors except for Kumi and Mercuremon glared at him.  
  
Kumi answered with earnest despite the glares she was receiving as well. "Oh, well lets just say Raze and Kevin never ever want to go home again." Raze and Kevin received stares at this.  
  
"Why is that? Don't you guys miss your parents," Zoe asked and was surprise to see the flash of anger in Kevin's eyes.  
  
"We went to Digital World because of them," Kevin said with his teeth clenched. "Just ask my sister, she'll show you the scars she got from them." Raze paused for a second before she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. Everyone gasped as they saw the giant scar that was slashed all the way around her upper arm.  
  
"That's just one of them," Raze said bitterly as she dropped her sleeve, hiding the scar. 'I got that from my father when he tied me up with some steel wire just because I didn't listen to my stepmother, she's given me quite a few scars to."  
  
"Wow Raze, we didn't know," Zoe said quietly and Raze waved her hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"You know what, I'm glad I didn't go home," Tommy said," I'm a big kid now. I know how to take care of myself."  
  
Everyone readily agreed. "Yeah, I mean not a lot of people can say that they are half digimon," Koji said.  
  
"Yeah, and now we have two birthdays, our real one and one when we first became digimon," Takuya said. "And that's why we have to stick together and do what we can to save the Digital World! Its our home to and we are proud to be digimon!"  
  
"Well guys what do you say we go and try to convince the Trailmon to stop hiding," Zoe asked."  
  
"That's a great idea, the Legendary Warriors can go to the Trailmon and we can stay here," Acqua said. Everyone agreed, but none notice the two shapes that were rapidly making their way there.  
  
"They Village of Beginnings," Crusadermon said.  
  
"Looks like tasty birthday cake," Dynasmon commented.  
  
"Yes, it is quite beautiful. Lucemon will be please, it's a shame we have to scan it," Crusadermon said.  
  
The Legendary Warriors made their way to the cave where the Trailmon were hiding. "According to Swanmon, this should be the place where they are," Mercuremon said.  
  
"I can't believe the Trailmon are wussing out like this," JP said as they made their way in.  
  
"I suppose even giant digimon like them can be afraid once in awhile," Takuya commented.  
  
"Who's there," a voice stuttered out from the darkness.  
  
"We're looking for the Trailmon," Takuya said.  
  
"Well you found them," the voice answered as a dim light gleamed and the forms of all the Trailmon were seen. "Oh, its just you."  
  
"Angler, you have to take the babies home," Zoe begged.  
  
"There just are too many of them, Swanmon is overwhelmed," Takuya said.  
  
"You just don't get it do you," another Trailmon piped up.  
  
"We don't want to get hurt," Angler whined. The others piped agreement.  
  
"Well if you guys don't stand up, the bad guys will win and what about the babies," Tommy asked.  
  
"What about the babies, what about them," yet another Trailmon said.  
  
"Yeah, babies are more resilient then we are," the second Trailmon said.  
  
"Sorry childern, but its just too dangerous out there, good bye," Angler said as the light dimmed off. The Legendary Warriors looked at each other and sighed. Meanwhile back at the village, the Ancient Warriors were helping Swanmon with some work when they heard footsteps behind them.  
  
"Hey your back, that was quick so how did it…OH!" Swanmon and the others gasped to see that it wasn't their friends, but the Royal Knights!  
  
"By the decree of Lucemon, we shall scan this village," Dynasmon said coldly.  
  
"Are you mad, this the Village of Beginnings," Raze yelled.  
  
"Well for every beginning there must be an end," Crusadermon answered.  
  
"Not if we can help it," Raze said as she pulled out her D-tector. *Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!*  
  
"MetalAngelimon!"  
  
"Down Tornado!"  
  
"Sefirot Crystal Daggers!"  
  
"Spiral Masquerade!"  
  
Crusadermon's attack canceled out the two other digimon's attack. MetalAngelicmon and Swanmon shuddered as they prepare themselves for battle.  
  
"Cowards, guess we have to spirit evolve and take the babies ourselves," Takuya was grumbling when they came back when they saw Swanmon and the others trying to help her. "We're sorry Swanmon, we failed."  
  
"Run…away," Swanmon gasped. The Legendary Warriors gasped.  
  
"Swanmon! What wrong!?" Then everyone gasped again as the Royal Knights appeared, Dynasmon gripping MetalAngelicmon's face and holding her in the air. "You guys!"  
  
"Look who's here and just in time," Crusadermon laughed.  
  
"Hope you like scrambled eggs," Dynasmon sneered as he hurled the weakened MetalAngelicmon away.  
  
"Do you guys have any idea of what your doing!? This place is sacred, if you do anything here you'll disrupt the balance of digimon life," Takuya yelled.  
  
"Yes, don't you understand, this is where all digimon are born," Bokomon said.  
  
"Not anymore, clones will be easier for Lucemon to control, that way true balance can be achieved," Dynasmon said.  
  
"What!? And thou believes that," Mercuremon asked in shock.  
  
"You can't do this! The village is irreplaceable," Lance shouted. Swanmon could only nod weakly.  
  
"Well just know if you think you can scan this village you have to get by us first," Takuya said.  
  
"Oooo, I'm trembling," Dynasmon said.  
  
"Your funeral human," Crusadermon added.  
  
"Yeah!? Well I'd rather die then let twisted sickos like to destroy such a beautiful place," Koji snarled.  
  
"They're tough but we have to stop them," Tommy said.  
  
"We have to protect the eggs," Zoe added.  
  
"I'm ready," Kouchi said as JP also shouted," right behind you buddy."  
  
"Alright then lets do it," Takuya shouted and him and Koji pulled out their D-tectors.  
  
*Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!*  
  
"EmperorGreymon!"  
  
"MagnaGarurumon!"  
  
"Oh please, haven't you two had enough already," Crusadermon said boredly as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon stood in front of them. MetalAngelicmon was getting to her feet.  
  
"Better take cover guys," EmperorGreymon said behind his back and the others scooted out of sight. MagnaGarurumon flipped over the Royal Knights and soon all three of the Warriors faced the Royal Knights. "Bring it on!" The Royal Knights were quiet for a second when suddenly they burst our laughing.  
  
" So brave, yet ignorant," Dynasmon sneered.  
  
"We don't intend to fight you insects," Crusadermon said.  
  
"Say what," the three others said in shock.  
  
"We come here only to scan this village," Dynasmon said.  
  
"If you choose to get in the say, you will share the same fate," Crusadermon said.  
  
"So you and friends should run along now, we have an important missions to complete," Dynasmon said as he and Crusadermon prepared to scan. Suddenly Dynasmon's finger was grabbed by EmperorGreymon.  
  
"Sorry pal, but not on my watch," EmperorGreymon said. MagnaGarurumon and MetalAngelicmon stepped in front of Crusadermon.  
  
"Where do you think your going pinky," MagnaGarurumon taunted.  
  
'Big mistake," Dynasmon said as Crusadermon also said," hope your insured."  
  
"Dragon Thrower!"  
  
"Fist of Athena!"  
  
The three warriors were hurled backwards by the powerful attacks, but none fought back.  
  
"Why would you sacrifice yourselves to protect these eggs," Dynasmon asked as EmperorGreymon groaned.  
  
"Shall I end your pain now or shall your humiliation be prolonged," Crusadermon said as MetalAngelicmon writhed and MagnaGarurumon held his chest.  
  
"Why aren't they fighting back," Lance asked.  
  
"They must be afraid that they wilt harm the eggs if they do so," Mercuremon said.  
  
"At least fight me," Dynasmon said as he gave a vicious punch at EmperorGreymon who flew backwards and Crusadermon said," Take this!" Her fist punched MagnaGarurumon while she kicked MetalAngelicmon.  
  
"Your right, they're not even trying! This place isn't safe for the eggs anymore, the only thing we can do is move them," Zoe said.  
  
"Great idea Z," Acqua said.  
  
"Alright, we have to move fast and not let the knights see what we're doing," Kouchi shouted.  
  
"How pathetic," Dynasmon said as he punched EmperorGreymon again.  
  
"I think its rather beautiful," Crusadermon said as she attacked the two others.  
  
"We can't let them hurt the eggs," Takuya said.  
  
"Well that a BIG painful DUH!" Raze gasped this out.  
  
Meanwhile the others were rushing back and forth with baskets of eggs. "Great work guys! Keep it up! We'll hold them off as long as we can," Koji said.  
  
"We have to get the eggs out of here, I'm going to see the Trailmon again," Zoe said as she rushed of. The three unified warriors were still getting tossed around. "The Village of Beginnings is under attack, we are collecting the eggs as fast as we can but we have no way of transporting them," Zoe begged in front of the Trailmon," these are innocent lives we are talking about not to mention that they are the future of the Digital World! Are you just going to stand here and let them die?" Meanwhile back at the Village, Kouchi noticed that the egg he was carrying was beginning to glow.  
  
"Something's happening to this egg!" Two other eggs also began to glow.  
  
"What a lousy time to decide to hatch," JP said.  
  
"I don't think that's what they're doing," Kumi said. The three warriors could no longer take it, After one more hit from the Royal Knights, they returned to their human forms, battered.  
  
"Your courage is amusing, but I'm afraid I have a deadline to meet. Our little game is over," Crusadermon said.  
  
"How can your guys do this, don't you have a conscious," Koji asked.  
  
"There is only one conscious here and that is of Lord Lucemon's. Only he can restore order to this world," Dynasmon answered.  
  
"Well he has to have some kind of powerful to make you believe that garbage." Takuya said this angrily.  
  
" What!? How dare you speak such words you weakling!? RIFT OF WLYVEN!!"  
  
Once again the huge white dragon appeared. Meanwhile The Trailmon were rushing toward the village as fast as their wheels could take them. "Faster Angler! We're almost there," Zoe shouted.  
  
"What are we suppose to do now," Raze said. Suddenly a bunch of pink bubbles appeared. The three of them looked back to see that all the babies of the village were now attack the dragon with bubbles!  
  
"Pabumon?" Zoe looked surprised as she watched the dragon being consumed by the bubbles.  
  
"The babies are rising up and fighting," Angler said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean yeah," another Trailmon said.  
  
"Alright, load them up NOW!" Angler shouted this. "And do please be careful, I love babies." Zoe smiled.  
  
"We can finished up here, the rest of you go help Takuya, Raze, and Koji," Bokomon said.  
  
The dragon reared up as though in pain, shrank and disappeared. "Meddling mutants! You'll pay for that," Dynasmon yelled.  
  
"Say good-bye little ones, you're about to become egg salad," Crusadermon said.  
  
"I don't think so," Takuya said as he got up and Koji also said," You better back off right now!"  
  
"Or what," The Royal Knights asked. Suddenly the three eggs that had glowed before shot of one the compartments and zoomed toward the scene. The others who had been running to help looked up in surprise.  
  
"Guys! Your D-tectors!" Raze pointed and Koji and Takuya watched in surprise as the human spirits of earth, water and wood flashed and three streams of data appeared and form together to reveal the three warriors. "No way! Its Ranamon!"  
  
"And Grumblemon," Takuya said while Koji said," And Arbormon!"  
  
"I don't believe it," Takuya said," it looks like they have come to help!"  
  
"What is this a joke," Dynasmon said as the three digimon glared at him.  
  
"We might be able to win if we combine the power of all the warriors," Kouchi siad.  
  
"They're all here," Zoe said.  
  
"That's it, lets end this invasion," Lance shouted.  
  
*Execute! Spirit Evolution!*  
  
"Agunimon!"  
  
"Lobomon!"  
  
"Lowemon!"  
  
"Kazemon!"  
  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
"Kumamon!"  
  
"Reavermon!"  
  
"Heliomon!"  
  
"Artemismon!"  
  
"Holicmon!"  
  
" Tsunamimon!"  
  
"Hayabusamon!"  
  
"The warriors of the Digital World are together again! Oh man, I thought I would never to live to see this day, it truly is a mark in digimon history! Oh I promised myself I would cry," Bokomon sobbed as 16 warriors glared at the Royal Knights.  
  
"This can't be! Impossible!" Dynasmon and Crusadermon said.  
  
"Time to party," Agunimon said.  
  
"Pyro Punch!"  
  
"Howling Laser!"  
  
"Hurricane Winds!"  
  
"Crystal Breeze!"  
  
"Dark Reflection!"  
  
"Thunder Fist!"  
  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
  
Wordlessly Arbormon, Ranamon, and Grumblemon launched their attacks. The Royal Knights cried out as the attacks hit and they were engulfed by a intense rainbow light. The two flew up as Crusadermon said," They're too strong! We'll try again another day!"  
  
"I'm not leaving without that village," Dynasmon said but suddenly Reavermon's voice cut in.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Reavermon Blade!"  
  
"Helio's Solar Wheel!"  
  
"Inochi Blast!"  
  
"Strike of Elune!"  
  
"Tidal Wave Strike!"  
  
"Tempest Blast!"  
  
The attacks of the Ancient Warriors zoomed straight toward Crusadermon who cried out as the attacks hit her. "NO! Crusadermon!" Crusadermon gasped, as her fractal code appeared Reavermon leaped up.  
  
"Crusadermon, you scanning streak has come to an end. You are really in need of this purification! Fractal code digitize!" Reavermon scanned Crusadermon's data up but no digiegg appeared. "Looks like she was too evil even for an egg."  
  
"No! Crusadermon's defeat won't be in vain," Dynasmon said as he scanned the village. "Long live Lord Lucemon! Transmission!" He hurled the data downward and disappeared.  
  
"Oh no! They scanned the village," Takuya said.  
  
"But every digiegg is safely onboard and you have one less knight to worry about," Bokomon gasped.  
  
"We couldn't have done it without the three of you. Thank you," Zoe said to the three other warriors. They gave gentle smiles as they became data again and return to Takuya's and Koji's D-tectors.  
  
"All of these eggs are finally going home and its all thanks to you wonderful children," Swanmon said as they said good-bye. Pabumon cried and Zoe had to smile.  
  
"Don't worry, we might see each other again."  
  
They all said goodbye as the Trailmons left. "I promise that we will do everything we can to save this world," Takuya said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WHEEEEEE! Another chapter done! And I wrote this in one day! You know what to do so read and review!!!! ^_^ 


	17. Ch15

Ch.15  
  
"Oh man, this isn't happening, this is NOT happening!" Kumi was saying this as she paced in front of the group on one the Digital World's moons. They all had just witnessed Lucemon being awakened. Raze, Takuya, and Koji were proof of that. Raze was still out cold from the beating she had received from Lucemon while the other two had somewhat recovered. The only good news for the group was that Raze had managed to defeat Dynasmon and scan him, but Lucemon had absorbed the Royal Knight's digieggs, forming Lucemon Chaos modes. Lucemon had then blasted them all with only one hit to one of the moons.  
  
"Hey guys! I think Raze coming around," Acqua said as Raze stirred. Her eyes opened blearily and she looked rather dazed as she sat up.  
  
"Ow, where are we," she said as she rubbed her head and looked around.  
  
"We're on one of the moons sis, that hit that Lucemon gave you must have whacked your brain a little heard," Kevin answered.  
  
"This is interesting problem that we are in, at least we know where the Trailmon had placed the eggs," Lance said as he looked around. Small baby digimon were hopping around happily.  
  
"Man what can we do? The Digital World had it," JP said as he gazed at the almost completely gone Digital World.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing we can do," Zoe said. Takuya, Koji, Mercurymon, and the Ancient Warriors glared at them.  
  
Raze stumbled to her feet while Takuya said,' come on you guys, its not over yet!"  
  
"Takuya, how can you say such a thing," Zoe asked.  
  
"Because I know that we can still turn everything around, winners aren't quitters and if we quit we can't win," he answered.  
  
"But the world we tried our best to protect is gone, its not that we aren't quitting, its just that there is nothing we can do," Tommy said.  
  
"Hello? Did we all forget that we are digimon," Koji said. The group still stayed a bit on the gloomy side. Takuya cried out in frustration as he pulled out his D-tector and the faces of Agunimon and BurningGreymon appeared.  
  
"Is it wrong for me to believe in us all?" The two digimon shook their heads at Takuya's questions. Meanwhile, Patamon had discovered two more playmates, Lopmon and Salamon.  
  
"Hmmm, I hope that those three wilt grow to be friends once again," Mercuremon commented.  
  
Raze seemed about to add her own heated words when suddenly her D- tector started acting up.  
  
"Huh?" She looked down at it to see the data of both Royal Knights were reacting to something. "Hey, the data of the knights are acting weird!" Suddenly, Diana reappeared from exploring the rest of the moon and in each other her hands; she carried a glowing orb.  
  
"Hey guys, look at what I found. I think they're alive!" Everyone stared at the orbs, watching as each one seem to pulsate.  
  
'That's funny, they seem to give off life, but who knows," Raze said. She suddenly walked up to them and then smashed each one while the others looked at her in alarm. But their alarm grew as suddenly from the bright light formed two humans!  
  
"Hey where are we? Huh, who are you," one of the humans, a teenage boy asked as he gazed around. He looked about to be around 16 years of age, with blue eyes and short black hair. His companion, a teenage girl also around 16 with blue eyes and short pink hair also looked rather confused.  
  
"The better question to ask is who are you," Raze asked back while she and the boy glared eye to eye with each other.  
  
"I'm Eva Kyuui and this is my twin brother, Orion Kyuui," the newly introduced Eva said," now may we please know who you all are?" Introduction went around, Eva and Orion fascinated ad interested by the strange looking digimon, especially Mercuremon.  
  
"So let me get this straight, this place is called the Digital World and you guys are like its protectors, only now its been destroyed by some freak named Lucemon," Orion asked. Raze nodded.  
  
"Now just to let you guys know, you two should try to catch a Trailmon back the real world, this place isn't safe," Diana cut in. No one noticed Kouchi wandered off from the group and sit off by himself. He kept thinking about what Crusadermon had said to him about him only being a spirit. Koji noticed however and followed him.  
  
"Hey, Koji, I want you to promise me something," Kouchi asked as Koji sat next to him. "I want you to promise that when this is all over, I want you to visit our mom." Koji looked in surprise at his twin brother but nodded to show that he promised.  
  
"No way! We are not leaving, not without helping you guys," Orion said furiously. Raze had stayed quiet through the others arguments and was staring thoughtfully at her D-tector.  
  
"Are you mad?! You guys have no way of fighting against this guy," Takuya said when suddenly Raze held up one hand.  
  
"I think I have a way to let them help us," she said quietly. Everyone stared at her as she walked toward the two defiant siblings. Wordlessly, she held out her D-tector and suddenly two balls of data flew out and hovered in front of Orion and Eva. "We defeated two digimon known as the Royal Knights and these things here are what is left of them. Reach out and grab the one in front of you." Orion and Eva stared stupidly at her for a moment before reaching out and grabbing a ball. The ball of data flashed before they absorbed themselves into Orion and Eva. The two gasped before suddenly they were engulfed in data! When the rings subsides, standing before the dumbstruck group was Dynasmon and Crusadermon!  
  
"Whoa, check myself out," Orion, now as Dynasmon said, as he looked himself over. "I totally rock!"  
  
"No kidding," Eva, now Crusadermon, said as he also looked over herself. "This look is spiffy!" Raze looked rather pleased with the results while the others just stared. "Now can we help you?"  
  
"Of course, no problem," Raze said before anyone else could comment.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucemon was within the center of the dark area. "Yes, my new world order will be complete, just a little more time. I must destroy those humans, they have a great change of ruining my plans," he said to himself as a slime ball within began to squirm. Up on the moon, the others were talking with each other, trying to make a plan to restore the Digital World.  
  
"We have to figure out a way to defeat Lucemon, even if it means we must destroy ourselves," Koji said. Everyone nodded. "That Lucemon won't know what hit them." Soon everyone had digivolved, Raze, Koji, and Takuya went to their fusion forms, everyone else in their human spirits and of course the two Royal Knights. They leaped off the moon and made their way to what was left of the Digital World.  
  
"Come on guys, we're almost there," SkullReavermon said, while Bokomon, Lopmon, Salamon, Neemon, and Patamon followed behind the group. "Wait! What's that!?" She pointed one of her claws to how three huge streams of data flew out from the dark area and pierced an area of space. A large portal opened that caused all the humans to gasp in shock.  
  
"Its…home," Kazemon said as a picture of the city where all lived appeared.  
  
"No! I know his plan now! He must not be satisfied with the Digital World, he wants to conquer the human world to," Heliomon said in horror. Everyone looked shock to hear his words.  
  
"Impossible! Lucemon must know that digimon cannot survive in the human world," Mercuremon said in shock.  
  
"That creep! He won't get away with this," Dynasmon said as he clenched his fist," we'll stop him before he even steps one foot in our home."  
  
"Something's wrong! The book is black from front to back," Bokomon said as he flipped through his book, but then a large flaming ball zoomed past and skimmed him. "Well that is odd, there's writing and…OH NO!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Some words have appeared and they say that if digimon go to the human world, they will destroy it!" Bokomon said this as everyone fell silent.  
  
"Not if we stop him first! We aren't the protectors of this world for nothing," SkullReavermon said as everyone agreed and everyone flew toward the Dark Area. "We need to fine out a way to defeat him just like how the Ten Legendary Warriors defeated him before!"  
  
"Ha, this will be even more stratifying then I thought, look at all the insects believing that they matter, soon they will learn the folly of their false beliefs and taste the sweetness of complete oblivion," Lucemon said as he watched his portal growing larger.  
  
"Lucemon! Stop this right now!" Lucemon turned as he watched the group now facing him, each with expressions of rage and anger on their faces.  
  
"Well, well, well. What is this, you managed to find two more Royal Knights, I can't believe the rest of you are still alive. All well, I guess that you may act as an audience as I go into your world. Don't tell me you came here to stop me, how amusing." Lucemon sneered these words out as he stared at the group.  
  
"Hey ugly! Does it look like we're laughing," Tsunamimon sneered back.  
  
"Very well, I guess my entrance into your world will be more impressive when I use all of you as my stepping stones," Lucemon said.  
  
"Not if we can do anything about it! Lightening Slash!"  
  
"Hurricane Wind!"  
  
"Blizzard Blaster!"  
  
"Dragon Thrower!"  
  
Lucemon simply flew right through the four digimon's attacks and back handed them all as they flew in different directions.  
  
"Thunder Fist!"  
  
"Scarlet Tempest!"  
  
"Atomic Inferno!"  
  
"Tidal Wave Strike!"  
  
"Inochi Blast!"  
  
"Helio's Solar Wheel!"  
  
"Strike of Elune!"  
  
Lucemon simply turned as the attacks were deflected back at their owners and they flew right into the walls of the Dark Area. SkullReavermon, Mercuremon, Lowemon, and Beowolfmon each took one side of Lucemon and launched their own attacks.  
  
"Wrath of Souls!"  
  
"Dark Reflection!"  
  
Lucemon dodged two attacks and SkullReavermon's attack stuck Mercuremon while Mercuremon's attack struck SkullReavermon, they both were blasted backwards.  
  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
  
Lucemon dodged this attack as well and as Beowolfmon was about to launch his own attack, Lucemon held his hand in front of Beowolfmon and the attack was blasted right back.  
  
"No!" Lowemon watched his brother fly backwards and leaped to attack Lucemon. Lucemon turned and held up one hand to blast a beam of darkness at Lowemon who blocked it with his shield, but then Lucemon also blasted a beam of light and the two combined beams blasted Lowemon right into the ceiling.  
  
"Although your pathetic attempts to fight me are amusing, you will never defeat me, shall I show you the reason why?" Lucemon flew above everyone and held out his hands. In one hand appeared a bright ball of light. "Behold, the power of light!" In his other hand appeared a smoldering ball of darkness. "And the power of darkness!" He threw down the ball of light and everyone cried out as the bright intense light consumed them all except for Lowemon who was still near the ceiling. Then Lucemon threw down the ball of darkness and a strange orb with symbols spinning appeared.  
  
"No! What has he done," Lowemon said in horror as he could hear the voices of the others crying out in agony.  
  
"Light and darkness appear to be opposites, never in the same place at the same time. Do you have any idea at what it will take to bring them together? You don't have to since I will show you," Lucemon said as the others, now in their human forms, winced. "It is time for you to turn into nothingness so that you will not ruin my plans for my Utopia!"  
  
"He has combined light and darkness," Lowemon said as Lucemon laughed.  
  
"I hope you enjoy oblivion since it will be the last thing you will experience," Lucemon sneered as he was about to use his light and darkness attack again. He threw down the ball of light but as he threw down the ball of darkness, Lowemon got in the way of it and tried to keep it away. He was soon caught between the two forces.  
  
"No! Kouchi!" Koji shouted.  
  
"Oh man, Kouchi will never survive that," Raze said.  
  
"You fool! Even the warrior of darkness can't withstand the power of darkness that I command!" Lucemon said as he watched. He was right, soon Lowemon was swallowed up by the light and darkness. But suddenly his voice drifted from the orb.  
  
"I know now why I came to the Digital World, I wasn't Cherubimon's pawn, I was his greatest gift! Lucemon! You are not the only one who can bring light and darkness together!" These words made Lucemon frown. "I am glad that I met all of you, thank you for being my friends. I wish that I could meet you when we go back to the real world, but I don't think that will happen."  
  
"What does he mean," Tommy asked in confusion.  
  
"Protect our world! That is all I ask!" Suddenly the orb burst and Kouchi emerged from it. "Take the spirits of darkness Koji, you are our last hope. I thank with all my heart that I meet you and know this, I have no regrets. No regrets." Kouchi said this as the two spirits of darkness approached Koji and were absorbed into him. Suddenly Kouchi was turned into data and everyone watched in horror as Lucemon scanned him  
  
"NO! KOUCHI!" Koji yelled this as suddenly he cried as beams of darkness appeared.  
  
"It looks like you can't control the power of darkness. I am not surprised, how can a mere human bring the power of light and darkness together," Lucemon laughed.  
  
"What happening," Takuya said as he watched Koji wince and shout," Kouchi!"  
  
"It too bad your playmate couldn't stick around, but don't worry, I'm still here," Lucemon said.  
  
"You go too far Lucemon!" Raze shouted this as suddenly she was consumed within a purple fire and Takuya and Koji were also consume within a ball of fire. Koji cried out as beams of light and darkness shot from him. Everyone gasped as from their D-tectors, beams of golden light shot forth, the Ancient Warriors into Raze's while the Legendary Warriors into Koji's and Takuya's.  
  
"ANCIENT SPIRITS UNITE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
"Susanoomon!"  
  
"Amaterasumon!"  
  
Now two new warriors emerged from the bright light, the proud Susanoomon and the valiant Amaterasumon. Amaterasumon looked like a half dragon and half human warrior with bright white wings that looked like tendril of light. Her gold and white armor was decorated with dragons while a v-shaped visor was across her face. A v shaped bit of metal was above her eye slit that looked like it could lock down over her eyes. (think of a bit like the wingweaver except with lots of armor) The two new warriors stared up at the still sneering Lucemon and assumed hostile positions.  
  
"No way! Check them out, the spirits heard our call and answered," Acqua said in awe.  
  
"Everyone! We have just witnessed the creation of two new warriors!" Bokomon said this as everyone stared up awestruck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ WHEEEEEEE!!! What will these two digimon do now!? Will they defeat the evil Lucemon!? Wait until the next chapter to find out and review as you do!!! 


	18. Defeat of Lucemon, But Reconstruction

Ch.16  
  
"And just who are the two of you," Lucemon asked casually to the two shining figures before him.  
  
"I am Susanoomon, inheritor of the Ten Legendary Warriors," the first figure said.  
  
"I am Amaterasumon, the inheritor of the Six Ancient Warriors," the last figure said, her bright blue eyes gleaming.  
  
"Well, Susanoomon and Amaterasumon, I bid you both welcome. I would like to inform you that all living things in the Digital World must follow me. If you choose to follow me, you shall live forever, but if you have ideas of your own, I cannot allow that. So is it to follow me," Lucemon asked and the two warriors eyes flashed.  
  
"We both know that you work for evil and tyranny! You want to destroy the Digital World," Susanoomon said.  
  
"I only wish to bring order to this world of chaos. That cannot happen with the Digital World as it is. The only way to do it is to destroy it utterly" Lucemon said.  
  
"We won't let that happen," Amaterasumon said angrily.  
  
"You think you can defy me and live," Lucemon said as suddenly he charged at the two. "Paradise Lost Punch!" Amaterasumon spread her huge wings and managed to dodge the attack but Susanoomon wasn't as fortunate. Lucemon now began brutally beating Susanoomon and then kicked him into the wall of the Dark Area. He laughed as the warrior smashed against the wall, but a voice cut in.  
  
"Nice attack Lucemon, but can it match mine?" Amaterasumon now hovered behind him and placed her hands together. She pulled them apart as energy gather in between her palms. "Final Judgement Blast!" A large rainbow colored beam blasted out and slammed into Lucemon, injuring him and causing him to fly backwards. Then a punch from behind sent him flying the other way.  
  
"Sorry, but your Paradise Lost Punch doesn't work anymore," Susanoomon said as he flew after Lucemon.  
  
"Wow! Those two totally rock," Orion said.  
  
"You two will not survive," Lucemon snarled.  
  
"That is where your wrong," the two answered back and as Susanoomon punched at Lucemon, Lucemon vanished! He was now behind the two warriors  
  
"I have wasted enough of my time! Let me show you what I have learned!" Lucemon now held out his palm and blasted the two backwards. "I was imprisoned within the Dark Area for far too long! The anger, the bitterness! To aid myself when I was freed, I added to my knowledge!" The two warriors were now being beaten back and forth and were hurled away again. "I'm not the Lucemon I was before!"  
  
"I must congratulate you both, you hold the spirits of all the warriors of the Digital World, I cannot allow beings of that much power to exist in my world so goodbye!" Lucemon hurled a ball of light at the two and they cried out as the energy struck them. "You might have lived if you chose to follow me, your power must be broken down!"  
  
"No! Susanoomon! Amaterasumon," everyone shouted as Lucemon laughed. Meanwhile inside the orb, the two warriors writhed as the shocks kept going.  
  
"Even with the strength of the spirits, is this all the power that we have," Koji asked himself. His memory went back the promise he had made to Kouchi.  
  
"Do we really have a chance to save the Digital World, what can we do," Takuya also wondered.  
  
"We must believe in ourselves, this world is counting on us," Raze said.  
  
Lucemon watched in pleasure as he saw the crater but then a light pierced his eyes. He looked up in shock to see the wings of Amaterasumon spread to reveal the spirit forms of Koji and Takuya with their spirits. "No this cannot be possible! No one has ever survived my Ultimate Sacrifice attack!"  
  
"But they did in the only way they could! Amaterasumon used her powers to shield herself while Takuya and Koji separated their own spirits from the ancient spirits," Bokomon said happily while Lucemon's face showed great shock. Koji and Takuya merged together again to reveal Susanoomon.  
  
"I'm back! Now it's your turn to be afraid! Kouchi, you are going to love what's going to happen next!" Susanoomon held out this hands a huge cannon looking thing appeared. It charged up and Susanoomon's visor clamped down and he swung it to one side. "Celestial Blade!" A huge long yellow blade extended out and Susanoomon swung it toward Lucemon. The blade also sliced through the walls of the Dark Area.  
  
"And don't forget about me! Heaven's Judgement Sword!" Amaterasumon's visor clamped down and she swung her hand and a large shining white crystal sword appeared in her hand and she to swung it at Lucemon. The two blades sliced right through Lucemon and he screamed as he the blades pasted through. He soon was covered in streams of data.  
  
"Those pesky children wouldn't give up! I was so close to my goal," Lucemon gasped as the two warriors hovered in front of him.  
  
"Lucemon, you are full of bitterness and hatred. Your evil must be destroyed," Susanoomon said.  
  
"With our powers, you will be purified," Amaterasumon said as the two D-tectors appeared, one in each hand, for Susanoomon while one appeared for Amaterasumon. "Fractal Code Digitize!" The streams of data were sucked up as Lucemon's last scream echoed out. Two digieggs, one white and one black appeared before the white one drifted away and shattered. The glittering fragments flowed over the Digital World producing shining beams.  
  
"We did it guys!" Everyone cheered as these words came out of Takuya. "Lucemon is gone!" But no one noticed the black egg sucking up more data and was growing! Raze looked around and gasped.  
  
"Guys! Look!" She pointed at the egg that was still growing. "That doesn't look good!"  
  
"Oh man, I just realized something," Kevin said," Susanoomon and Amaterasumon must have only been able to scan up the good data, so the only thing left…"  
  
"Is the evil data," Mercuremon said in alarm," he hath been stripped of all goodness now!" As he said these words, a huge purple dragon creature appeared holding the black egg. It roared and suddenly flew off.  
  
"Hey! Where's he going," Eva asked and Diana answered in horror.  
  
"He must be trying to go to the human world!" As she said this, the huge dragon Lucemon slammed through the small portal. "We have to stop him!"  
  
"But how," Neemon asked panicked.  
  
"Neemon, calm down! We have to follow him, so everyone evolve!" Raze said this. She, Takuya, and Koji went to their fusion forms. Everyone else went to their human spirits while Orion and Eva became the Royal Knights and they all flew after the monster that was Lucemon.  
  
"All digimon will be behind you all!" Bokomon shouted this after them. Lucemon was still pushing his way through the barrier of data that blocked the portal.  
  
"He's faster then we thought, we have to stop him no matter what! If he thinks we will let him caused trouble in our world, he's wrong," Aldamon shouted. Everyone thought back to the values they had learned. Koji, his promise, Zoe, making friends, JP, making true friends, Tommy, his bravery. "We will have to work as a team. We will do everything to defeat Lucemon!"  
  
"We will protect the human and Digital world! We will do our best!" Everyone shouted this. Lucemon roared as he slammed through the train station where the Takuya and his friends had first arrived. Data exploded throughout the whole station and city. The people all looked up in alarm as the sky went to a bizarre color. Suddenly the same words appeared on every screen. "You shall choose to follow me or be destroyed!" Inside the purple orb that the dragon carried, a small creature resided inside. Lucemon snarled as he made his way out of the whole he had made. The orb lit up Lucemon used it to begin drilling through the ground. Every electrical device began going completely crazy.  
  
"Come on! We have to catch up with him," SkullReavermon said as she flapped her wings as hard as she could. Soon they had arrived at what was left of the station. "No way, this can't be the station!" The whole area had been smashed to pieces! Everyone looked around in shock. They soon flew up toward the hole and after Lucemon.  
  
"Alright, everyone we have to attack him!" Heliomon shouted this as everyone launched their attacks, but all watched in shock as the wounds healed!  
  
"He keeps healing himself our attacks are useless," Dynasmon said. Lucemon looked back at them and roared. Inside the orb, the small larvae like creature whispered," Tide of Despair." Lucemon roared as red flames shot from his mouth and everyone cried at as they were engulfed by it. Now the voice whispered," You must choose to follow me or be destroyed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh no! What will they do now!? Will they be able to defeat Lucemon before to late? Tune in next time to find out! 


	19. Good Bye is Bittersweet

Ch.17  
  
Lucemon sneered in triumph as the voice inside whisper," Yes! Now I can go to the human world with no interruptions!" Everyone else was now back at the train station, their fractal code appearing except for Orion and Eva. They had arrived to the Digital World similar to Kouchi except that they had been in a car accident. The humans above watched in alarm as the power in their city just shut down! The sky continued to darken as Lucemon marched his way through.  
  
"Look out," Tommy shouted as an elevator flew through and narrowly missed them.  
  
"Oh no! That means Lucemon is already in the real world! I have had enough," Takuya shouted as he prepared to evolve. But Raze stopped him.  
  
"Wait! Don't you remember!? Lucemon is invincible," she shouted.  
  
"How could I forget," Takuya said as he remember how Lucemon had healed every wound.  
  
"Charging in like that, we'll be destroyed for sure," Kevin said.  
  
"Why don't you try evolving into Susanoomon and Amaterasumon maybe they can do it,' Neemon said as Bokomon snapped his pants.  
  
"He's right, we're done for," Takuya sobbed as everyone looked at him.  
  
"Hey! Don't say things like," Diana said as Takuya walked over to the elevator.  
  
"Who are we kidding!? I can't even move this stupid elevator! How can we save the world now!? They whole human world is going to be destroyed thanks to us," he sobbed as he pushed against the elevator and a tear ran down his face to fall on his D-tector. The face of Agunimon appeared on it and Agunimon appeared behind Takuya.  
  
"Takuya! I thought you were never a quitter! When things are at their hardest, you just have to try harder." Agunimon said this as Takuya pushed against the elevator until it tipped over. "You see? Your heart is stronger then your head. You just have to have faith."  
  
"And you won't be alone," the voice of Kazemon said as all the spirits of Takuya, Koji, Zoe, JP, and Tommy appeared. "It has always been our strength, working together."  
  
"Thanks you guys, now I know just how amazing I can be. I lost my heart there for a second, but it was good thing I didn't lose my friends," Takuya said. Suddenly a new voice cut in.  
  
"And don't forget about us." Everyone looked over as the spirits of the Ancient Warriors appeared. Reavermon had spoken these words. "Now lets all save the Digital World!"  
  
"Um people, isn't just a little weird that the spirits came to life," Bokomon asked.  
  
"We're seeing things!" Neemon shook his head and snapped his own pants.  
  
"I am so thankful that we are all together again, but how are 13 of us going to stop Lucemon," Takuya asked.  
  
"Did you already forgot what Agunimon told you? Besides, we are not alone, the spirits of all Ten Legendary Warriors are behind you," Reavermon said as Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, and even Lowemon appeared next to the other Legendary Warriors.  
  
"The Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon before and they can do it again," Tsunamimon said," and now thanks to the courage that you have shown them, they are stronger then ever." The Legendary Warriors nodded.  
  
"Wake up! Is this real," Bokomon asked as he snapped Neemon's pants and a familiar voice said," this is the most real event there has ever been, the fates of two world hinge on this moment."  
  
"Ophanimon," Takuya said as he looked up. Patamon, Lopmon, and Salamon appeared to be in a trance and they glowed as the ghost images of the three angels appeared.  
  
"Lucemon is powerful but remember his weakness, in this form he is evil without conscious," Cherubimon said.  
  
"Even so, it will take all of your strength, power and cunning to defeat him," Seraphimon added.  
  
"Have faith in yourselves and work together and you will be triumphant," Ophanimon said.  
  
Takuya and his group looked back at the gathered Legendary Warriors while Raze and her group looked at the Ancient Warriors. "You guys ready to save a couple of worlds," Takuya asked.  
  
"We're ready if you are," Reavermon answered.  
  
"Alright then lets do it," Raze said as everyone pulled out their D- tectors.  
  
"EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
Everyone slashed their D-tectors as they all evolved! Takuya and his group plus Mercuremon became Susanoomon while Raze and her group became Amaterasumon.  
  
"We become one with our hearts, our minds, our hopes, our strength!"  
  
"I told you it would work," Neemon said happily.  
  
"Right, now go cobble that evil slug you two," Bokomon said.  
  
"With pleasure," Susanoomon said.  
  
"No problem," Amaterasumon said as the two flew up after the evil digimon. Meanwhile everyone above ground screamed as they saw the giant dragon appear and roar, but suddenly he was being dragged down! "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Lucemon roared as he was hurled all the way back down but then he used his flame attack to the two warriors who dodged it.  
  
"He can still attack the real world, what was it that Cherubimon said," Amaterasumon asked.  
  
"He is without a conscious, but we heard him speak before," Susanoomon said.  
  
"Perhaps there is more to him then meets the eye," Amaterasumon answered.  
  
"That's it!" Susanoomon flew toward the black orb that Lucemon carried while Amaterasumon distracted him. Susanoomon's visor clamped down as he went inside. Once inside they saw the small larvae creature. "Is that his true form?" But a blast of energy caused both warriors to fly back down and Lucemon came right after them. His flame breath melted the station while Bokomon, Neemon, Orion, Eva, and the three rookies were surrounded by a bubble and floated to safely. Lucemon stomped his foot down on the two and laughed.  
  
"No one will stand in the way of my Utopia! Prepare to feel paradise," Lucemon larvae sneered.  
  
"NO! You can't do that," the two warriors said in horror.  
  
"Vileness of Maelstrom!" Huge white beams shot from the Satan form of Lucemon while the ones out side watched in horror as what was left of the rest of the digital World was consumed. A huge explosion erupted.  
  
"We have to do something," Susanoomon said as they two were being shocked by the attack.  
  
"Susanoomon! You must go after Lucemon in his larvae form! We'll distract him," Amaterasumon said.  
  
"Right!" Susanoomon's visor clanged down again as he charged at the orb. He was soon inside of it. "We did it! We're in!"  
  
"For all the good that it will do you, nothing can stop my Utopia now," Lucemon sneered.  
  
"You're nothing but a tyrant. You're just too weak to accept that you can be beaten!"  
  
"Powerful words, Let see if you can back them up," Lucemon said as he began to blast small lasers at Susanoomon.  
  
"Lets do it! Stand together guys," Takuya said from within. They charged Lucemon but were slowed down by this attack. "He's not as strong as he thinks he is!" He attacked Lucemon.  
  
"Impossible!" Lucemon gasped as the warrior charged at him.  
  
"Impossible is our specialty! You'll need more then that," Susanoomon said as he Lucemon tried in vain to stop him.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATD BY HUMANS!!!" Lucemon screamed this out as Susanoomon's fist punched his right through and suddenly the Satan mode went berserk.  
  
"There's nothing controlling him now. We have to finish him off," Amaterasumon said as she held her hands up. A swirl of clouds appeared above the dragon. "STORM OF DESTINY!" Multicolored lightning in the form of dragons appeared and pinned the crazed monster down. "Now its time we restored what was wrongfully taken!" Now the spirit forms of the Ancient Warriors appeared. "HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT SWORD!" Amaterasumon split into the separate human spirit warriors and they all slashed at the dragon who roared as streamed of data poured out of him and flowed back to what was left of the Digital World. Susanoomon appeared next to the spirits as the dragon disappeared forever. Raze and her group were with their own spirits and they cheered.  
  
"We won!" Bokomon and the others cheered in glee but then suddenly Patamon gasped.  
  
"But if we won, what's attack!?" Reavermon turned and shouted," Susanoomon! Behind you!" Susanoomon turned to see the larvae Lucemon screaming as he charged.  
  
"No!" Susanoomon expelled the human children who gasped as Lucemon blasted a hole right through Susanoomon. "Even this won't bring you victory!"  
  
"If I'm defeated, I'm taking you with me," Lucemon sneered.  
  
"So be it! As long as you are defeated! Now let's take care of that thing for good," Susanoomon said as he pulled out his sword. He the split into the then legendary warriors and they all grabbed the sword and slashed at Lucemon. "Once again, the forces of good have triumphed over you!"  
  
"No! It's impossible!" Lucemon screamed as he exploded and was destroyed forever.  
  
"Thank you, all of you, we couldn't have done it without all of your help," Agunimon said as the Legendary Warriors all turned to face the group. The Ancient Warriors stood separately with their own group behind Takuya's group.  
  
"Back at ya, if it wasn't for you, we be gone a bunch of times," Takuya said.  
  
"Maybe, but without you, we would be powerless, you helped us more then we help you," Agunimon said.  
  
"The whole world is happy now thanks to you," Kazemon said as suddenly data began streaming from their D-tectors.  
  
"The data! It's returning," Zoe said as they watched the data go back to the what was left of the Digital World and it began to reform itself.  
  
"Tis going home, the Digital World needs it now. Thanks to thee, our world is reforming, thou hath given us a second chance," Mercuremon said.  
  
"I can't believe it! We finally have a home to go home to," Bokomon shouted.  
  
"It is now better then ever. It can thrive now that it is free of evil, well at least for now," Agunimon said.  
  
'Then its up to you guys, now don't go messing it up buddy," Takuya said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't," Agunimon said as they shook hands.  
  
"Guys! What about the portal," Kazemon said as they looked back in alarm, but Reavermon cut in.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Did all of you forget what our duties were also? We weren't called Keepers of the Gate for nothing," Reavermon said as she walked forward. She extended one of her armored hands and streams of data flowed into the others D-tectors. "You will now have the ability to go to the Digital World whenever you want, you just need a computer. My comrades and I will always be with our humans, so will the Legendary Warriors. You will no longer be only the protectors of the Digital World but also the human world."  
  
"Thanks Reavermon, you are one of the best friends a person can ever have," Raze said. Reavermon nodded.  
  
"But what about," Kumi asked as her gaze went to Mercuremon.  
  
"All of the digimon have now gained the ability to survive within the human world," Artemismon answered," so do not worry, Mercuremon can go with you, he'll just need a disguise."  
  
"But the book said that when digimon went to the human world, they would destroy it," Koji said.  
  
"Only if they are of evil, good digimon do no harm,' Holicmon said," Now I say you better return to the real world."  
  
"Yes, especially you Koji, I sense that Kouchi is still alive," Lowemon said. Koji looked shocked and he nodded. Beetlemon, Kazemon, Agunimon, Kumamon, Lobomon, Lowemon, and the Ancient Warriors disappeared, once again with their humans. Raze ran up to Mercuremon and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You're going to come with us," she said as Mercuremon could only smile and nod. They waved to good-bye to the digimon who were left as they floated toward the portal.  
  
"Worry not! I'll write this all down and let everyone know of the humans who saved the Digital World and were the best friends ever," Bokomon shouted as they disappeared inside. Soon they had arrived back in the elevator and Takuya shouted. Mercuremon quickly dissolved himself into data and zoomed into Raze's D-tector before anyone could notice.  
  
"No way! It's the exact same day that we left!" He then told them to follow him as he dashed toward some stairs. They all raced down to see police tape around an area.  
  
"No! We're too late," Koji sobbed.  
  
"No! Not yet, I think I know where he is," Raze said as she dashed off. They soon arrived at the hospital were Kouchi was and Koji dashed into the room. Kouchi lay still as death and pale as the doctors worked franticly to save him.  
  
"No Kouchi! Don't leave now," Koji sobbed as a tear fell and landed on Kouchi forehead. Suddenly Kouchi's eyes cleared and he looked at Koji.  
  
"I knew that you would come brother." Everyone cheered and sobbed as the watched the two brother hug each other.  
  
"Hey! Its those kids that went missing a year ago," a doctor shouted, pointing at Raze and her friends. Raze's face blanched and the others went quiet. "That girl's dad got put in jail a few weeks ago with his new wife since they found out he had poisoned his first wife."  
  
"But if he's been thrown in jail, then his company doesn't belong to him anymore, and that means" Raze gasped.  
  
'That means that you sis will own the company now!" Kevin shouted this gleefully as he leaped on her.  
  
"Wow! We're now all friends with a millionaire," Zoe said. Raze could only blankly stare back. Soon the scene went to everyone back to their own lives, and Raze, Kevin, and Mercuremon now within their new mansion and Raze now the CEO of Kenta Enterprise. They all were now happy and peace was restored for the time being.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yea! I finally finished my fic! Don't worry this won't be the end! So tune in to find out more on our heroes adventures! And review! I also forgot to mention a few things, digimon does not belong to me and Kumi, Orion, and Eva are property of Ladyapocalymon. Chow for now! 


End file.
